Eye of the wolf
by Izzi89
Summary: A new S-rank criminal appeared out of no-where, and decided to pay Konoha a visit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first ever post, hope you like the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. But I sure wish I did.**

**Note: (***) this means a time and place skip or a whole scene change, (~~~) this means a time skip only or place jump only. Try not to get confused. (….) usually just means the character is pausing. I translate the Japanese words between dashes. And sometimes just coment.**

Eye of the wolf

The blond ANBU quietly landed on the ground of the dark forest. It was a little past midnight, and this particular area was known to be frightening at night. And although he was an ANBU, he was still a bit superstitious.

He took in a deep breath, he had a mission to fulfill, and he wasn't going to fail the first mission assigned to him as an official ANBU. His trained eyes carefully studied every inch of the forever lasting, forever changing forest.

It was a full moon that night, but the tightly intertwined branches of the forest, restrained any of the so very helpful moon light. Only very lucky streams of light were able to seep through the trees, creating shadows everywhere, and making the young ANBU's mission much more difficult.

He started panicking, the swaying leaves, and bewildering shadows, were confusing him. And all the sounds of the animals of the night were distracting him. He didn't know how to focus anymore. The thought of him possibly being in the same small forest with an S-ranked criminal ninja started to get to him. His heart was pounding, and his breathing quickened. Every sound sounded louder, every light twitch or movement of a leaf, was a possible enemy. It was surrounding him. And suddenly he felt weak and lonely in a very dangerous situation.

Out of nowhere jumped out the leader of his ANBU squad. "It'll be alright" the older man assured him, putting his hand on the youngster's shoulder.

"H-Hai" _-Yes-_ the blond ANBU replied, taking a step back, and if you could see through his bird like mask, you'd notice he was blushing.

The older ANBU nodded in understanding then turned to the forest. His experienced eyes scanned the area for any potential threats, he found none.

He signaled for the rest of the squad to come out, four other ANBUs jumped out of deferent locations, they all stood in front of him.

"We'll search the north side of the forest first, then we'll move on to the east" their leader explained.

"But, shouldn't we split up, it would be much faster that way" the ANBU with the tiger mask asked, her brown hair flying in the wind.

The leader nodded his head then said, "Usually that's what we would do, but this particular criminal is very dangerous, and we only have little information about her. So if we are to have a battle with her, we might need the force of the whole squad to take her down"

The others nodded their heads with understanding. Then a shorter black haired guy asked, "Why are we starting in the northern area of the forest? There is less hiding places there, the enemy is more likely to be in areas with more coverage, like the eastern section or here"

The older man nodded in agreement as he said, "True, but there is a small village at the bottom of the mountain, at the end of the north section of the forest, it is very easy to blend in there, and look like any other villager"

then he lifted his hand adding in a firm voice before anyone else could comment, "Now if no one else has a question, we should carry on with the mission." "Everyone, head out" he added, pointing in the direction of their destination.

All the ANBUs leaped into the tall trees, and quickly and quietly made their way to the northern sector.

The ANBUs quietly, as if they had no weight, landed on the ground at the outskirts of the forest. Their hard work proved to be pointless; there was no sign of their target in that area.

The leader of the squad was especially disappointed; there was absolutely no evidence that their target ever entered this area. He was frustrated with two things: First, with all of his experience, his conclusion was wrong about whereabouts of their enemy, from the beginning. This leads to number two: Searching in the wrong area of the forest, wasted well-needed time, this probably means that the mission is a failure, because of him.

Chocked with his anger, the ANBU was about to move on to the next area when he noticed something…

As his squad followed, he quietly headed to the fenced area overlooking a small village. He stopped before leaving the ring of trees. He carefully studied the figure standing at a distance, it seemed to be a women. She was wearing a navy-blue kimono, her long blond hair blowing with the wind.

According to what he heard, the "Wolf" had black hair, but of course, that is not a proven fact, plus transformation-jutsu is easy even for a Genin.

But if this really was their target, she would have sensed their presence a long time ago; after all she is S-ranked. At that he relaxed a bit, it's probably just a villager.

"Yohito go check it out, and if it's a villager tell her to go home," he ordered. He knew if it's a villager she wouldn't argue, ANBUs are well feared in theses small villages.

The young blond ANBU stepped out of the darkness, and headed toward the girl as he said firmly, "Ma'am… you're not allowed in this area"

His leader watched him blankly, as the newest ANBU headed towards the girl warning her, but she wasn't budging. He puckered brow, this wasn't normal, she would have definitely heard him by now. But she isn't showing any signs of that.

However, he understood it all when he saw the small chakra string, he quickly followed it with his eyes, and then he saw a catastrophe. A bunch of explosive tags, strategically hidden through the area.

"Yohito Stop! Everyone fall back!" he yelled trying to jump back. But….. 

The villagers of a peaceful faraway small village were awakened, at the loud sound of a large explosion. A bunch of villages ran out of their homes, to find out what's disturbed their rest.

"Look it's an explosion at the top of Heroko-Sama's mountain" yelled a girl from the crowed.

"I hope no one got hurt" an old lady commented.

"Everybody go back to your homes and children, there is nothing to be seen here" yelled a man with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

The people slowly started to peel off, and everyone headed for the warmth of their bed, until there was no one outside. 

Two silver eyes gazed at the quickly perishing fire, crouched on a branch of a tall tree, she made sure that her plan had worked out the way she wanted. Finally as the last flame died down she stood up, only now can she leave.

"Darn it!" Tsunade yelled, smashing her fist onto her desk, surprisingly not splitting it in half.

Shizune jumped back, lifting her arms to shield her face. Tonton darted under a chair.

"Darn it!" Tsunade repeated, picking up her large chair, threatening to throw it out the window.

"Tsunade-Sama! Don't do it" Shizune yelled, risking that her mentor might turn her wrath onto her. "Do you know how expensive those chairs are? You've already destroyed three chairs this week. We've lost a fortune on glass for the widow and buying chairs"

Tsunade clinched her fist, and the veins in her forehead threatened to pop out. Shizune took a step back, she know how her boss is when she's in one of these moods.

"Hokage-Sama I…." yelled a young shinobi as he barged in the room.

"What?" she glared at him, waving a fist.

The brown haired ninja stepped back, and stuttered: "I uh, erm…"

"C'mon spit it out" she demanded impatiently.

"Here's a report about the squad you sent to sector "C" at the far borders of Konoha"

Shizune took the report from him and quickly flipped through it, her eyes widened with horror-Surprise.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked in a serious worried voice, as she sat down and knotted her fingers.

"You better read this," Shezune answered handing her the report.

Tsunade's eyes raced through the report. "Tsk" she spat biting her thumbnail with frustration. The situation is much worse then she first imagined.

Lately a new criminal turned up, and she quickly proved to be a dangerous one. Many attacks were launched at different places, in the beginning they had assumed that these attacks were executed by a group of ninjas. But later on they found that there was only one attacker.

The common name for her was "Ookami" _-Wolf-_ she acquired that name when a villager saw her. He said that her eyes were silver and black, and that the first image he remembered was looking at the fierce eyes of a wolf, and since then the name stuck.

Her motives and targets were unknown to everyone, but everybody knew that she must be caught at any cost. Many expeditions were sent to capture her, but they all ended up terminated.

She was soon classed an S-rank criminal, and was in all the bingo books of any ANBU or bounty hunter. Her bounty reached 17 Million.

Tsunade's most fear was that this new criminal would join the Akatsuki, but in a while, it became obvious that she had no interest in doing that.

The real problem now is that her latest movements indicate that she is approaching Konoha, Tsunade doesn't know why, but this roving criminal has chosen this village to stop in, this could be both a blessing and a curse. Because although having the target in her reach, it's definitely a bad idea to host an S-ranked criminal around all these civilians. However, the ANBU squad she had assigned was killed, every last one of them.

This might turn into a serious problem.

**A/N: hope you liked the first chapter, I'll try to post every Sat and Wed after this first one. / I need your help, please tell me if you think 17 million is a big enough bounty? Suggest a number. 2. Can you drink Sake warm? Pleas answer. **

**Please****Comment and criticize I want to improve so give your honest opinion and thoughts. Thanx a million. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: I hope you commented enough since the last chapter, I'm posting blindly without reading the reviews.. so please comment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, and sadly I don't think that's going to change any time soon.**

Eye of the wolf

The young blond sighed as he wandered though the streets of Konoha.

"Oi Naruto" he heard a voice call from behind.

"Shikamaru! What's up you lazy bum?" the blond yelled back with a large grin on his face.

Shikamaru just smirked calmly as he walked towards his blue-eyed hyperactive friend.

"So, where's your girlfriend from Suna"

"Baka!" _-Idiot-_ Shikamaru yelled with frustration "She's not my girlfriend, the only reason I spend time with her is because Hokage-Sama makes me" he paused then added under his breath, "Troublesome Women"

Naruto was about to say something when a voice interrupted him, "Shikamaru-San?"

A young orange haired girl walked over to where they were standing, "Hokage-Sama is looking for you; she wants the reports she was asking about"

"Okay Netsuke, tell her I'm coming" Shikamaru answered, signaling for her to leave.

"Hai" she said energetically then nodded at the two before hurrying away.

"What's that all about?" Naruto asked confused motioning at the girl.

"Huh? Oh Hokage-Sama lent me some Genin to train" then he stretched and added lazily, "I didn't become a Chunin to baby sit"

They stayed quiet for a moment, "I'd better go before she has a cow" Shikamaru said as he started walking away.

"See ya' Shikamaru"

He lifted his hand with out turning around. Naruto stood there for a few minutes. He sighed again, for some reason he stopped getting real missions, only stupid D and C missions, maybe a B or two. But no interesting A missions or really interesting S missions.

Why is Tsunade so against him, what did he ever do to her? He paused for a moment thinking then gulped and rephrased his sentence, what did he ever do to her recently? But he knows how to deal with her, all he has to do is barge into her office and say….

"Oba-Chan I want a new mission!"

"No" Tsunade answered calmly without lifting her eyes from the scroll in front of her, sipping her warm sake.

Naruto almost fell over, but no, he should take it like a man

….

"Why not?" he whined slamming his hands on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade's sake tipped over and fell on her lap. Naruto gulped and took a step back; his chances of him seeing another day depends on his next action in proportion to Tsunade's reaction.

She clinched her fist, and the veins in her forehead began pulsing. "S-Sorry I.. I didn't mean to.." Naruto yelled stepping back with fear.

Tsunade sighed and sat back down, she had bigger problems right now, "Never mind" she grunted turning back to her papers.

"Huh?" Naruto muttered corking a brow, Tsunade isn't exactly acting like usual, something must be on her mind. "Are you alright? Oba-Chan?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes Naruto I'm fine, you may leave now," she answered in a tiered voice, pressing on her eyes.

She was obviously lying, but he didn't know what to do or say. He left the Hokage office and closed the door quietly. Now, what to do? Maybe he should get a bowl of ramen, that always managed to cheer him up.

"Oji-San! Another bowl of ramen please" yelled the blond, pushing the eighth empty bowl to the side.

"Hai" Answered Teuchi with a smile his eyes getting even smaller; Naruto has always been one of his best costumers.

"I put extra shrimp in this one, just for you Naruto-San," Ayame said as she put the bowl of hot ramen in front of him.

"Arigato _-Thanks-_ Ayame-Chan!" he said with a mouth full of noodles.

"Welcome" yelled Teuchi, as a new costumer came in.

A girl walked in and sat next to Naruto. She ordered a small bowl of ramen.

"Ah Sakura-Chan!" yelled Naruto with joy.

"Hello Naruto, what are you doing here?" Said the pink haired girl. _-Dumb question, I know-_

"Here you go" Ayame said quietly, setting the bowl of ramen in front of Sakura.

"Itadakimasu" she whispered quietly then slowly started eating her steaming soup._-That's what Japs say before they eat, I think?-_

"So, any new missions?" Naruto asked stuffing the noodles into his mouth.

"Actually yes, Hokage-Sama just gave me a new mission, but I still have some time before I have to leave, so I decided to catch a bite" Sakura answered with a smile, stirring her soup.

Naruto got quiet, he had assumed that there were no missions available, but apparently, there were no missions for Him. He looked down; it's probably because of the beast inside of him. He knows that the counsel doesn't like him leaving the village, they just want to keep him under their watchful eyes.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked in a low voice.

"Uh? It's nothing," he quickly answered with a faint smile.

Sakura stared at him with concern, as he quietly sipped his soup. She put her chopsticks down, and stared at her feet as she folded her hands in her lap, "Naruto I….."

"Ah Sakura-San there you are" they heard a voice from behind.

"Sai! Are you going on a mission too?" Naruto yelled eying the fully prepared ninja.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama assigned it to me and Sakura-Chan, and speaking of which, it's time to leave"

Sakura stood up, and put the cost of the ramen on the counter.

"Please, come again" Teuchi said.

Sakura shook her head and smiled faintly, then she turned to Naruto, "Dewa mata… Naruto" _-See you later- _she said waving goodbye.

He forced out a pale smile as she followed Sai away, but when she was out of his sight, his smile turned into a sigh as turned back to finish his ramen. There goes the girl of his dreams again, he noticed the hidden tone in her voice, she pitied him for being him.

*A sound of an explosion*

"The little devil, she tricked us" the Jōnin said trying to fan the smoke away from his face.

"Which way did she go? *Caugh*" another chocked voice called from the right.

"I don't know I can't see anything" his partner answered, trying to stop the bleeding. "Where's Toshiaki? Did anyone see him?" she added her head starting to feel light.

"I'm over here.. I" a voice called from a distance, "….Ahhh"

They all heard a long painful scream. "Toshiakiiii!" the injured ninja screamed, running off, looking for her friend in the fog.

"No! Mai don't separate from the group!" the leader of the group yelled trying to stop the girl.

But it was too late, immediately after her shadow disappeared into the smoke, they heard her scream. The leader bit his lip until it bled, "Stay close, it'll be harder for her to kill us that way" he ordered.

The two remaining ninjas did as he said with fear; the three stood back to back, anxiously looking around.

"There she is!" one of the two yelled, running towards her, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" he yelled, a water dragon appeared, and then attacked smashing into a shadowy figure.

"Ryota stop" the leader yelled, although he wondered if he had got her.

Water splashed everywhere, a figure appeared right next to the ninja named Ryota, and with one quick move, she stabbed him.

As the leader watched, Ryota's friend attacked trying to avenge his friend, "Shineaaaaaa _-Dieeee. By the way I think I spelt it wrong-_" he yelled throwing a storm of shurikens at her.

But it seemed to have no effect on her, in a second she was standing next to him, stabbing him in the heart. The leader Jōnin watched hopelessly as his team members died one by one, he was responsible for them, he was supposed to keep them safe and protect them, but he failed.

"Go ahead! Kill me! I don't care any more!" he yelled lifting his arms in the air, "What's the matter? Can't you kill me?" he added looking around.

Suddenly, a pair of silver eyes were staring at him; his heart trembled as he stared into the empty emotionless eyes. The next thing he knew the eyes disappeared, and he fell on his knees. He stared ahead with dull eyes; he felt his life slip away from him. A faint smile appeared on his face as he opened his jacket, and activated the bunch of exploding tags tied to his body. Maybe his last effort will help.

Boom.

"Come again" Ayame said from behind as he walked out.

"Aah" _-Yeah, 'as far as __**I**__ know?'-_ Nanruto replied quietly with a little smile. With his hands in his pockets, he wandered the crowded streets of his beloved Konoha, completely absent-minded.

"Gomenasai" _-Sorry-_ a girl mumbled as she walked past him. Apparently, she had bumped into him with out him noticing.

"It's Okay" he answered in a low voice, his thoughts about to stray off again, when he noticed something. The top of his jacket was stained with blood, but it was definitely not his blood, but then whose is it?

He stared at the blood, it wasn't clear, but he could barely make out the shape of a hand print.

He turned around to look for the girl, she probably left that print when she bumped into him, that means she might be injured, he should try to get her to a hospital before her condition turns serious. But the girl was no where to be seen. He pushed past people looking for a girl he doesn't know, for a reason he can't really be sure of.

Of course, with his hero type of thinking it escaped him that there was a possibility that the blood on his jacket wasn't her blood either, maybe she was an enemy ninja who had just killed someone, because why else didn't she go to a hospital her self, or at least ask for help. But as I said he didn't think of that.

He looked for a while but didn't know where to start, she could be anywhere, finally it accrued to him to look for more spots of blood if any had dropped to the ground. He saw exactly what he needed, drops of blood, they were far apart, but he could still follow.

The trail of blood led him out of the crowded streets and into a small park. His ninja senses suddenly kicked in, he quietly followed the blood deeper into the trees. And there he saw her, her back was to a tree, her head slumped down, she looked as if she was sleeping, or dead.

With one ninja jump, Naruto was crouched next to her, he removed hood of the cloak she was wearing, and looked at her face that held the serenity of death. He gulped as he put his fingers on her bare neck and waited for a pulse. It was a tense moment but he still felt a very faint one.

He removed the rest of the cloak in search of the source of the blood. She was wearing a navy blue and gray vest. The whole left side was drenched in blood. Naruto was shocked, she had bled this much and she was still alive. The problem was that he wasn't a medical ninja. He bit his lip; he wished Sakura were here, she'd know what to do. He picked up the girl's limp body nervously, with all the blood she's lost, he is not sure she'll make it to the hospital.

Naruto raced through and over Konoha, hoping that he wasn't too late.

"Somebody please help me!" Naruto yelled barging through the hospital doors.

"What happened?" a medical nin asked hurrying towards him.

"I don't know I found her like this, is she going to be alright?" he said laying the girl's body on a gurney a nurse brought over.

The medic didn't answer as he leaned over the girl, and started all the basic checkups. Naruto stood back, as he nervously watched the doctors do their work. For some reason he felt responsible for the girl, as if he was her guardian or something.

"Naruto?"

He turned around to see Ino walking towards him. "Oh hi Ino" he muttered without smiling.

She walked over and stood next to him "Who's your friend?" she asked watching the medics work.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know I found her injured so I brought her here"

"That wound looks pretty bad, could she be a ninja?" Ino asked rubbing her palms together.

Naruto shrugged. "What are you doing here?" he asked Ino after a moment of silence.

"I'm a medical ninja remember? I usually volunteer here when I don't have any missions"

At that moment the doctor stood up and sighed, the others wheeled her away. "Is she alright Sensei?" Naruto asked nervously. _-Sensei can also be used with Doctors, look it up-_

The doctor wiped a sweat drop as he said, "We did what we can, but we'll find out in the morning" and with that, he walked away.

"Ino-Chan can you come to room 26 please" a girl in a purple dress called from down the hall.

"Hai" Ino answered. "Hope your friend gets better, I'll try to check on her later, bye" she turned to Naruto saying with an apologetic smile, and then she hurried in the direction the girl went. Naruto stood in the empty hall for a few minutes, then put his hands in his pockets as he walked home.

There was a storm that night, Naruto dove into his bed; it was cold. He sighed, he had always wanted to walk into his room and find it lit with bright lights, and have someone there to make his nights less lonely, any one. He sighed again and rolled over; he was now facing the window. As he watched the raindrops hit the glass and the wind toss leaves around, he remembered that the girl he had brought to the hospital was also lonely.

He imagined her shivering in the cold hospital bed, nobody there to comfort her when she wakes up and finds her self in a room that isn't hers. He turned to face the ceiling, maybe right now she's opining her eyes and seeing the dark cold empty room she's in. maybe she's looking out the window but all she can see is a storm.

A clap of thunder woke him from his trance; he pulled the covers tighter around his body as he turned to face the window again. He closed his eyes, "Good night" he whispered under his breath as his thoughts slowly faded away.

"Who's this?" a deep voice asked. *the sound of ruffling papers then a pause*

"We don't know, some Genin brought her in this afternoon"

"….Well then get some ANBUs to research her background; we can't just let anyone stay in our village, especially in our current situation"

"Hai"

*Silence then a clap of thunder*

**A\N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. if you did comment, if you didn't tell me what's wrong with my story. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too short or too long. Because I have no background on posting chapters. **_**Comments?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Thanx to anyone who commented, I wish I could be more specific, but I don't have internet access at home, so my father posts for me.. long story. Please try to enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, if I did you'd be the first to know.**

Eye of the wolf

Beep-Beep-Beep-Crash. "Sakura-Chan! I'm coming! Huh?" Naruto blinked as he looked around his room, how did he end up on the floor and why is his sheet and pillow at the opposite side of the room?

He looked in his hand he was hugging a slipper wrapped in a navy-blue underwear. He threw the evil combination far from him with terror. He yawned then turned off the alarm clock that he just noticed, he stretched and got up, and elegantly scratched his butt, as he gracefully stumbled over to the toilet.

He stood in the street in front of the apartment building, mornings like this are the ones he hates the most. He remembered the girl from yesterday; maybe he could visit her and check how she's doing. He thought it over then shrugged, it seems like a good idea to him.

"Room 15"

"Arigato"

He dragged his feet down the white hall that reeked of disinfectants, he never liked the hospital, it reminded him of some painful memories. He reached the room, he paused then knocked softly, he got no answer so he opened the door slightly and peeked in.

A nurse with short brown hair was standing next to the girl, as she fixed her top. "Well everything looks alright; your wound is healing well, I'll check on you later" then she smiled at Naruto as she left the room with a nod.

As the door closed behind her Naruto sat at the chair next to the bed, he smiled but the girl just gave him a blank stare.

"H-Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

"…."

"…. Well…"

"…"

Naruto didn't know what to say, and that doesn't happen very often.

"Arigato" he heard her say in a low voice.

"Huh?"

"You're the one who brought me here yesterday right?"

"Hai" he answered scratching the back of his head, smiling.

She nodded and smiled back faintly. There was silence again.

"Well, I hope you get better soon" Naruto said as he stood up.

The girl looked up at him and opened her lips a bit, as if about to say something, but then lowered her eyes and nodded. Naruto left. As he walked out into the street he replayed the look in his mind, he could almost swear that there was hidden disappointment in it. He shook his head why would she be disappointed, he must be imagining.

The rest of the day proceeded as usual, he got a simple C mission, it was easy, but it was in the far end of the fire country. He was home at 3 in the morning, he decided to give his report tomorrow. Naruto dragged his legs as he walked into the room and dropped his backpack on top of something, he threw his head onto his pillow, and he was sound asleep.

"He came back again" a young women said.

"Who?"

"The Genin who brought her in before yesterday"

"And did you detain him?"

"On what grounds? Visiting a patient? We can't do that, you know that, it's not illegal to be anonymous"

"Well we don't need to detain him anyways, but if he comes again be sure to keep a close eye on him, if he does anything fishy I want to catch him red handed"

"Hai"

"Naruto…. Naruto…. NArutooo…. NARUTOoo!"

"Huh? What?" *crash* Naruto opened his eyes to find himself on the floor again. He looked around, then his eyes locked on the open window. "Huh? Sakura-Chan? What…." Then he realized that he was in his pajamas. "Sakura-Chan!" he squealed grabbing his sheet and covering his embarrassing teddy bear pajamas.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "C'mon get up, it 12 noon, why are you still asleep? Never mind, Tsunade-Sama wants the reports for your mission from yesterday, and I'll get yelled at if she doesn't get it. So get up get dressed and get on with the report"

Naruto yawned as the information slowly registered in his brain, but apparently, it wasn't fast enough, Sakura's temper was being tested as Naruto lazily stretched then yawned, and rubbed his eyes and yawned -Twitch- and scratched his head and yawned -grip- then stretched again and yawned -pulse- and…..

"Get the hell on with it already! Cha!" Sakura screamed punching Naruto awake.

"Thank you Naruto, for the detailed report, oh and by the way, what's with the black eye?" Tsunade asked staring at the pathetically disheveled boy.

"Sa hmm ba ru a shi" he mumbled his eyes to the ground.

"Huh?"

Naruto just walked out of her office without answering. He stood in front of the Hokage mansion; he looked up staring at the bright sun. suddenly he heard something, and before he could move his eyes from the sky a big shadow covered it.

"Wahooo"

"Ooof"

"Hey Naruto"

"Kiba get your dog off of me… I can't breathe," Naruto begged gasping for air.

Akamaru stepped to the side, Naruto wheezed as the air slowly seeped into his lunges.

"Long time no see, Naruto" said Kiba getting off his dog and towering over him.

Naruto struggled to get up then said, "Hi Kiba, where've you been, I stopped seeing you around"

Kiba put his hand on Akamaru's head, "That's because Hokage-Sama has been bombarding me with missions, in fact I'm coming here straight from one," he answered. "Hey how about we go grab a bite after I give Tsunade-Sama the report"

"Sure" Naruto shrugged as Kiba walked into the Hokage mansion.

Kiba smirked at a cute waitress as she walked past their table.

"Remind me again, why aren't we at Ichiraku ramen?" Naruto asked leaning on his palm.

Kiba took a ferocious bite of the stake in front of him, "Because I'm buying, and I prefer meat to soup." He answered with a mouth full of food.

Naruto frowned as he pushed his plate away, he wasn't a squirmy person, but something about the way Kiba ate took his appetite away.

Kiba smiled at Akamaru then took a long sip of water, and then took another big bite of his stake, "So, What've you been up to lately?" he spat between bites.

Naruto peered at Kiba, for some reason it seemed like he was unable to speak unless his mouth was full. He sighed, Kiba lifted an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Iie_-No-_, it's nothing" Naruto quickly answered with a smile, turning away.

Kiba shrugged, "So how are things going between you and Sakura?"

Naruto shook his head "They're not"

"Still stuck on Sasuke eh?"

Naruto shook his head, "How about you and Hinata? You hang around with her a lot, are you two together?" he asked pushing around a pea with the tip of his fork.

Kiba looked mortified, "No No, Hinata is not my kind of girl, she's more like a sister to me, besides lately I started to think that she has a crush on you"

There was a brief moment of total silence, before the two teenagers burst into laughter. "Imagine that, Me and Hinata together?" Naruto said whipping a tier.

"Yeah, that would be so wrong"

"Why's that?"

"Well nothing really, but I can't see her putting up with you weird habits."

Naruto gave his friend a confused look, but then he shrugged and looked out of the window, watching some birds fly.

For some reason he remembered the girl at the hospital, he probably should visit her again, she looked very lonely the last time he saw her.

"I've gotta go" Naruto said, standing up.

Kiba stood up and reached into his pocket, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, just a friend I need to visit in the hospital"

"Anyone I know?" Kiba asked fumbling through his wallet.

"Iie" Naruto answered simply starting to walk away. "See ya la….."

"Uh Naruto?" Kiba called from behind him.

Naruto turned around a questioning look on his face, he saw Kiba smiling embarrassedly. "Do you…. Do you have any money on you, I'm kinda… broke"

Naruto corked a brow, "What about all the missions Tsunade has been giving you? Didn't you get paid?"

Kiba seemed to be blushing as he took a step back and his nervous smile widened, "A-Aah, but I… well, already spent that money" he answered sheepishly.

"Naniii?" _-What?-_

"Well it was more like I never had the money, 'cause you see, I owed Tsunade-Sama some money, and when I couldn't pay it back, she made me work until I paid her back" he explained looking away, scratching his cheek.

"And how much did you owe her?"

"Well… 1300 ryo, but.. but that's beside the point" he waved his hands in front of his chest.

"What did you need all that money for?" Naruto yelled shocked by the big number.

"So, which one of you two boys is going to be paying?" a big guy from the restaurant staff glared.

"Gulp" the two-gasped enveloped in the guy's shadow.

"Stupid Kiba and his stupid big appetite" Naruto murmured, staring at his empty froggy-wallet. "Dammit Kiba! I worked hard for that money" he yelled to his friend.

"Uh well… I'll pay you back… Maybe" he answered smiling slightly. "Yeah well see you around Naruto" he added riding off on Akamaru, after walking Naruto to the hospital gates.

Naruto sulked, and mumbled something as he put his hands in his pockets and turned to the hospital.

Knock-Knock, Naruto peeked into the room, there was the same nurse doing a quick checkup on the girl, Naruto turned away blushing. Why is it always when he comes, that the nurse is doing a checkup.

"You can come in" he heard the nurse call from the room.

Naruto walked in still blushing. "You're wound seems to be healing properly" the nurse noted to the girl with a smile.

"Can I leave yet?" the girl asked in a low voice, a tired look in her dull eyes.

There was a brief awkward silence, and then the nurse answered with a weird look on her face, and a sudden coldness about her, "…..Not…. yet" and with that she left the room in a haste.

The girl turned her cold eyes to Naruto, he stepped towards her, and sat near her bed, there was an awkward silence that was only disturbed by the birds' chirps.

"So…" Naruto started.

"Hmm?" she turned to him.

"I uhh… I see you're getting better, that's good"

"Hmm" she looked at her clinched fists in her lap.

"I guess you're not from the village, are you?" he said with a wide smile, turning back to the normal Naruto.

"What makes you say that?" she asked turning to look at him. But her eyes met his kind blue eyes, she quickly turned away, "Hai" she said after a moment of silence.

"So why did you come to Konoha?" he asked leaning back.

She hesitated then answered, "Just… for the sake of visiting"

He turned to give her a brief stare, "yeah well, Kanoha is a beautiful place" he turned away.

She stared deeper into her lap then whispered, "Hai"

There was another moment of silence, "So how did you get that wound?" he asked looking up at her, but he instantly received a fierce glare.

The girl quickly looked away; Naruto stared at her for a few more seconds surprised at murderess look she had. He soon stood up and was about to leave when…

"Naruto?" the girl whispered without looking at him.

He was surprised, "Ha-hai?" he answered hesitantly.

She turned around to him with a very red apple in her hand, "Would you like to split this with me?" she asked in a low voice.

He hesitated again, but she had a sad guilty look on her face, she couldn't lift her eyes. He paused again then said with a smile, "Sure"

She handed him half of the apple and smiled, was that actually the first time he saw her smile? He took a bite, and thought about what to say. "Do you have any friends or family?"

"Ette!" she gasped dropping the metal knife onto the hospital flour. _-I think that's Ow or how they say pain or something along those lines-_

"What?" he quickly turned to her.

"I um…" she started. She had cut her finger while cutting the apple; the white sheet was soiled with blood that was constantly dripping from her middle finger.

"Here show me that," Naruto said pulling her hand to him. "You should be more careful, you don't want to bleed after getting a wound like yours."

She stared at him blankly as he wrapped her finger. "There, that's better, I didn't think you were such a careless person, cutting your self while cutting an apple" he smiled.

…**.**

"Ume"

"Huh?" he looked up at her.

"My name is Ume, I never told you." She repeated, staring at him.

He paused not knowing how to respond, "You don't have to say anything" she said looking at her lap, as if she could read his mind.

He stared her in the eye, she quickly turned away, but she could still see them, his Blue Blue eyes.

"We're going to have trouble," a nervous woman said.

"Why?"

"Because we're not going to be able to keep her here much longer, plus it seems like that Genin became friends with her"

"So?"

"So eventually he'll start wondering why she isn't allowed to leave"

"Hmm, well do you have any information about who that Genin is?"

*The sound of ruffling papers* "… Um his name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Well, maybe it's a good idea to have her befriend one of our shinobies"

"Sensei?"

"This way we'll always have someone to keep an eye on her, someone we trust"

"…."

"I'll check with Hokage-Sama, and do a background check on this Genin, Tsunande-Sama will probably agree with me, but until then stall for a little longer, try to keep her here until I can sort things out"

"Hai"

Knock-Knock, "Enter"

"Hokage-Sama, you asked for me?"

"Come in Kakashi, there is something important I need to tell you, it's concerning Naruto"

"Tsunade-Sama that's….."

"I know Kakashi, but I already made my decision" Tsunade replayed knotting her fingers as she rested her elbows on her desk.

"I understand, but I don't think you should put Naruto in a situation like this" Kakashi argued.

Shizune stood to the side quietly, following the conversation without interfering. Although she agreed with Kakashi, she trusted that her mentor knew what she was doing.

Tsunade closed her eyes, "I know what I'm doing Kakashi, I am more worried about Naruto's reaction when he finds out"

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes; he crossed his arms and leaned onto a desk. He understands why the Hokage wants to do it, but yet it might put Naruto in serious danger.

"So, Kakashi you didn't answer my question"

"Well, he will probably get very defensive; you know how he is about his friends" Kakashi said calmly.

Sasuke's image instantly popped into Tsunade's mind upon hearing Kakashis' comment. She quickly shook it off as Kakashi continued, "Naruto is a very loyal person, but he managed to get him self into a mess he didn't need"

Tsunade nodded at that in agreement so Kakashi continued, "But I think you'll be able to use him to your advantage without him knowing, although I'm not very comfortable with that."

Tsunade sighed, she wasn't any more comfortable about it then he was, but a Hokage has to do what's better for the people, despite their personal preferences.

She sighed again, "Also, you can expect a major tantrum from Naruto when he learns about all of this, and eventually he will have to. I'm not trying to make your job difficult, but I'm merely stating the facts." Kakashi pointed out.

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding, "I wish Naruto would just act like a normal shinobi and accept his orders."

There was a smile like twinkle in Kakashi's eye after she said that, but although they both wished it, they knew that would never happen.

**A\N: I realize that this chapter is mostly just a filler, the next chapter will probably have more action in it. Until then please enjoy.. and comment.**

**I hope my chapters aren't too long or short for your liking. If it is please let me know and I'll try to get it fixed. I also have comments\questions: 1. I have nothing against NaruHina pairing, but I have to stay true to character, and Naruto likes Sakura, and she likes Sasuke. 2. I have nothing against NaruKiba, but again, I have to stay true to character. 3. Do you think 1300 ryo is too much? too little? or enough? Because I really don't know how money works in Naruto world.**

**Please comment and criticize okay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: I really don't have an A\N, should I? thanx to you if you commented. Enjoy the 4****th**** chapter, it's a longer than usual but I guess if you've read so far you don't really mind. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's charictors, but I do own a cute chibi Naruto key-chain.**

Eye of the wolf

"Here you go" he tossed over half an apple.

She caught it and smiled, half an apple became somewhat of a tradition.

He's been visiting her on a daily base, it's been like that for the last week and a half.

"I see your wound got much better," Naruto commented biting into the apple.

Ume smiled, "Yeah I….Ette!" she winced in pain due to lifting her left shoulder slightly.

"Hey watch it you're not completely healed yet" Naruto quickly said, staring at her nervously.

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll ever be like before" she said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Oba-Sama can fix you up in no time! she's a great medical ninja" Naruto exclaimed jumping up out of excitement.

"Oba-Sama?" Ume repeated with confusion.

"Yeah, she's our big-breasted Hokage, she looks very young but she…."

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-Chan! Wha…"

"Hokage-Sama asked for you," then she turned to Ume and seemed like she just noticed her presence, "Oh Sorry, I didn't notice you, Sorry," she said with a smile.

But Ume only gave her a cold glare that made her quiver in her skin, she turned to Naruto, "Um well, she said it was important, you'd better go now" and right after she relayed her message she quickly ran out of the room, as if running from a demon.

"A-a Sakura-Chan I…." Naruto started but she was already gone. "What's her problem" he mumbled to himself with confusion.

Ume stared into her lap with a very weird look on her face, and she got very very quiet.

Knock-Knock, "Enter"

"Obaa-Chan, you called for me?"

"Tse, I told you not to call me that any more." She huffed, "But anyway, there is something I need to talk to you about…"

Naruto stepped closer to her desk, and opened his ears, 'cause from the look on her face it was serous.

Tsunade waited until Shizune closed the door then she took a deep breath, "The girl in the hospital, the one you're visiting everyday," Naruto looked at her with confusion, Tsunade peered at him as she continued, "What do you know about her?

Naruto scratched the back of his head then said, "Uh… Not much her name is Ume and….. Well actually that's about all I know about her," pause, "She's not much of a talker" he added with a smile.

Tsunade exchanged a brief look with Shizune, "I heard she was coming out of the hospital today" she said.

Naruto stared at her blankly, he actually didn't know that. "Well Naruto, I want you to keep a close eye on her," she ordered.

"O-Okay"he said trying to think about the reason.

"I mean don't let her out of your sight, understood?"

"H-Hai…. but"

"But what?"

"Well she's from another village, I think, where is she going to stay?"

Tsunade paused for a moment thinking it over, "I want her to stay with me" Naruto hesitantly suggested.

Tsunade paused, thinking over her possibilities; she stared at the hesitant boy in front of her. "Okay" she said followed by a sigh, as she closed her eyes.

"Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune yelled with a disapproving tone.

Tsunade glared at her, so she closed her lips reluctantly, and looked away uncomfortably. Tsunade turned back to Naruto, "Understood?"

Naruto nodded slightly, but his mind was racing like a horse, why did he suggest that? It had never crossed his mind before, and why did Tsunade accept? Wasn't she dead set against mixed compounds? Weird. He walked out of the office and closed the door behind him quietly.

The second Naruto was out of hearing range Shizune turned to Tsunade, "Tsunade-Sama how could you let that happen?" she yelled.

Tsunade didn't answer, she just closed her eyes and sighed. In her heart of hearts, she was against it too, but she knew that this would be the best way.

Shizune immediately felt guilty for yelling at her mentor, she should understand the difficulties for Tsunade, she doesn't need someone else to put pressure on her. "Gomennasia…" Shizune said looking down.

"It's okay" Tsunade grunted under her breath before sighing. "Naruto… please be carful" she said to her self.

Please.

Naruto slowly walked towards the hospital, he's going to host a strange girl in his apartment, in his apartment, in his apartment, in his apartment… in his apartment. He tossed the idea around in his head trying to think about it in as many ways as possible. There is going to be a girl in his apartment, she is going to see his lifestyle, she's going to use his bathroom, and maybe even sleep in his bed.

He shivered at the last thought, but then shooed it away. He wondered what she's going to think when she sees the mess his room is, empty ramen cups, week old laundry, teddy bear P.J's , cockroaches, dirt, dust, you name it. Any thing that can make a girl turn around and run away screaming, he's got it in his room.

He realized that he reached the hospital, he gulped as he walked though the gates, maybe he should turn back, and ask Tsunade if he could change his mind, Nah, with the mood she was in when he left, he'd rather not.

He walked through the front doors of the hospital and stopped, he looked at the people walk about, doing their work. He waited for a few moments then continued in his way.

He walked down the hallway leading to Ume's room; he noticed that his heart was pounding like Tsunade would on Jeriya when they were kids…. And grownup.

He tapped on the door then pushed it open a crack, Ume was getting out of her bed and making sure that she didn't leave any belongings in the room.

"Ah Naruto" she greeted him with a pale gentle smile.

He gulped; facing Tsunade now, doesn't seem so bad after all. "I uh.. I see you're leaving the hospital."

"Aah, I just heard" Ume smiled delighted.

Naruto gulped, he has to tell her soon, too soon. "So uh, where are you planning on staying?" Naruto asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

Ume twirled a strand of hair around her finger and smiled, "Actually I didn't really think about that yet, my plan is to get out of the hospital first then figure things out later." She said.

He has to tell her, now, "I… uh.. umm… wh…." He steutered.

She turned to him questioning, it made him even more nervous, "_C'mon just spit it out you coward, you've defeated Gaara's Shikaku one of the Beijos, faced off with Itachi, fought Orochimaru, and dealt with Tsunade's anger and lived to tell the tale, so how hard can this be?_" he thought to himself.

"I uh… well.. do you want me to walk you out?" he said, then almost slapped himself, _that isn't even close!_

"Sure" Ume shrugged.

Naruto sighed as he walked next to her; he is in some serious trouble.

*Sound of a stomach grumbling* Naruto turned to Ume surprised, she blushed, "Sorry, I uh… I'm kinda hungry, 'cause you know… I really don't like hospital food"

Naruto smilled, "Well I have the solution for that"

Ume turned to him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Ramen!" Naruto said with a smile, waving a finger.

"Arigato Ayame-Chan" Naruto said smiling, as Ayame set the two bowls of ramen for the two new costumers for the day.

Ayame returned the smile, _"Cute couple,"_ she thought to herself then she mentally sighed, _"I wish I can have a cute boyfriend, like maybe Itachi?"_

Ume stared at the bowl cautiously, she turned to look for permission from Naruto, he was smiling encouragingly. She turned back to the soup, "Itadakimasu?" she said hesitantly.

She lifted the noodles to her lips, and finally swallowed. "Mmm this IS good!" she said contently.

"I told you so," Naruto winked, "Ichiraku ramen is the best, you find anything like it in any other village"

Teuchi chuckled delighted, and Ume just responded with a slight nod and a small smile. 'Cause she REALLY liked ramen.

*Outside* "Uh Naruto, can you show me where the inns are? I think I should check them out before dark?" Ume said, looking at the sky.

Naruto gulped, "Uh well… Konoha is kind of expensive" he lied, "Are you sure you have enough money for an inn?"

Ume's eyes suddenly widened, she quickly fumbled through her pockets then frowned, "As I expected, I lost all the money I had" she said, "Now what am I going to do? I have no place to stay"

Naruto felt sorry for the girl, then he remembered that she is supposed to stay with him, this is actually perfect for him. "Well… uh… hey you can stay with me!" he yelled with a -I-Got-It- tone of voice.

Ume looked at him for a moment with a blank look in her eyes, Naruto felt uneasy, but he didn't know what to do.

"Stay with you?" she repeated in a low voice, which gave him the impression that she was thinking out loud and nothing else.

"Are you sure? That wouldn't bother you?" she added, the blank look disappearing, and the Ume he knew coming back.

Naruto felt relieved, he thought that he had offended her or something. "Yeah, it wouldn't be a problem" he quickly answered with a smile.

"Well, then okay" Ume answered simply with a shrug. "Huh" she mumbled as she looked up.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's starting to rain" she answered continuing to gaze up into the sky.

And just as she finished her sentence, more and more drops of rain started to fall, and in no time it was pouring like a waterfall.

"Ah" Ume screamed playfully as she shielded her head with her hands without any use.

Naruto quickly unzipped his orange jacket, and lifted it over their heads. The two ran through the quickly emptying streets of Konoha. Naruto led her to his apartment, it was relatively far, and so by the time they reached it, they were both soaking wet.

Ume giggled as they barged into Naruto's apartment, "That was fun" she laughed sitting on his bed.

Naruto smiled in agreement, as he wiped his face on a cloth.

"That's a nice picture," Ume said picking up the fraimed picture on his night table, "Is that you? I hope you don't mind me saying, but you look kind of goofy" she smiled, "Who's the other people in the picture?"

"The white haired guy is Kakashi-Sensei , the girl is Sakura Haruno…" Naruto answered leaning back.

"How about this guy?" she said pointing to the last person.

Naruto paused, "That's Sasuke Uchiha" he said with a slight frown.

Ume stopped, it seemed to her that she had touched a sensitive issue . but then he smiled, "that picture was taken along long time ago," he said.

She felt glad that he wasn't mad at her. She waited for a moment, "Hey Naruto, do you have a towel?"

He tossed over a green towel; she dried her hair and some of her body with it. "Um Naruto?" Ume said smiling shyly.

"Huh?"

"Do you…. do you have some dry clothes that I can change into? Mine are soaking wet, and I don't want to catch a cold" she said blushing.

Naruto paused, then walked over to his drawer and pulled out a black T-shirt and tossed it to her. She caught it then her blush darkened.

"Um where can I change?" she asked, too shy even to lift her eyes.

Naruto froze for a moment, he could say in the bathroom, but that would just be rude. "Well I uh…" he stuttered not knowing what to answer.

Ume hesitated, "Naruto… you're a gentleman, right?"

He didn't answer, so he wouldn't sound cocky.

"You promise that you wouldn't peek right?" she slowly said, "So uh.. Would you please look away?"

Naruto quickly did as she said blushing; she zipped her vest open revealing a black cropped tank-top, she quickly slipped Naruto's Black T-shirt on. "Okay Naruto" Ume said.

He turned around, his T-shirt was very wide on her, and reached about 5 inches over her knees.

"Ume?"

"Uh?"

"Now your turn"

"Oh Sorry" she turned away blushing.

She stared at her hands as she waited for him to finish, in her whole life she had never been in such an awkward situation.

"Okay.. I'm done"

She turned around to see that he was wearing a pair of navy blue sweat pants, but he still didn't have his shirt on yet!

"Naruto!" she squeaked turning away again, "I thought you said you were done" she added feeling her cheeks burning.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was that big of a deal" he said slipping on a wide white T-shirt.

Ume breathed in deeply, it wasn't that big of a deal, but for some reason when it comes to Naruto… Something's deferent.

"Why is your face so red?" Naruto asked stepping towards her, "Are you sick or something?" he added putting his hand on her forehead, and leaning towards her.

"_Why is he so close? Why is he so close?"_ she thought in a panic as her heart leapt into her throat.

But he didn't back away he just continued staring at her stupidly. "Eeep" she squealed pushing him in the chest.

He fell back onto a bunch of empty ramen bowls. "What did you do that for?" he moaned, getting up.

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space? You were too close!" she yelled at him.

"I was just trying to help you, I thought you were sick, or something" he frowned.

….

"Hey that's a cool necklace" she said pointing at the green stone wrapped around Naruto's neck with a black string.

Naruto looked down at it with a smile, "It's a gift," he said then paused, "It's a long story, but you can say it's dear to me." He added.

Ume nodded and paused, trying to think of something to say. She heard a clap of thunder, so she turned to look out the window, it was pouring rain, "I guess we're not going to get out until tomorrow" she said with a slight frown, "Got anything to do in here?" she asked turning to face Naruto.

He scratched his head in thought, "Well I can heat two cups of ramen for now, are you hungry?"

Ume shrugged it's not like they have anything better to do.

*****A loud clap of thunder*

"Man. It's been pouring rain for hours" Ume said shivering.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yeah it's weird, if I was superstitious I'd say it's a bad omen" he laughed lightly.

Ume got very quiet, "What's the matter? You're not superstitious, are you?" Naruto said peering at her.

"Uh? Iie, it's just.. You sounded like my friend there for a moment." She smiled, "he was always talking about how silly omens are." She tilted her head and giggled.

Naruto smiled, and was about to ask about this friend of hers, but then he changed his mind, Ume seemed to be unwilling to continue about that subject.

Ume yawned and stretched, "You seem very tired" Naruto said looking at her red eyes.

Ume yawned again, "Yeah, and I don't even know why" she said, crossing her legs on his bed.

"We can go to sleep now, if you want to" Naruto said standing up and stretching.

Ume didn't say anything, then Naruto figured why, he paused, "You can sleep on the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor" he said kicking some clothes out of the way.

Ume thought about it for a second, she shook her head, "No, you'll freeze to death that way"

"Well then where should I go?"

Ume hesitated, "You can… sleep in the bed with me" she said blushing, "We'll keep each other warm, and…."

Naruto thought about it wide eyed, he doesn't know what to say. "Okay" he answered quietly without even realizing that he actually answered. His eyes widened again, that was an accident, he didn't mean to accept.

But Ume shrugged and climbed under the covers, Naruto hesitated then did the same. Ume lied there facing the window, while Naruto closed the lights, and then sunk into the bed next to her.

Naruto lied there, not believing the situation he was in, he had always dreamt of climbing into the bed, and finding it warm. He closed his eyes and smiled, silently enjoying the warmth to his back, the sound of raindrops hitting the window, and the steady sound of Ume's breathe.

"Good night" he whispered to himself out of habit.

"Good night" Ume answered in a low sleepy voice.

Naruto paused, then smiled, he was happy, he didn't feel so lonely anymore.

Naruto was awakened by the annoying sound of birds chirping. He felt around the bed with his eyes closed, it was cold.

"Sakura-Chan why'd you get out of bed? Sakura-Chan?"

But then he realized that he was just dreaming, Sakura was never here, he was asleep alone.. Agai…

"Ah Naruto, you're awake" he heard a voice call.

"Huh?" he sat up in bed, his eyes shooting open.

He saw Ume standing in the corner he calls his kitchen. She was frying something. She turned to him and smiled, "I'm making omelets, 'cause I all I found in your fridge is: eggs, milk, and lots and lots of cup ramen…. I guess you don't cook much, do ya'?"

Naruto nodded slightly, still puzzled by the unusual sight, he wasn't used to wake up to find someone cooking breakfast for him, it made him feel kind of funny.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ume asked with a smile, slipping a second omelet onto another plate.

Ume had already changed back into her vest, she was acting so confidant, in his apartment!

"I thought I'd thank you for letting me stay at your place, so I cleaned it up a bit, 'cause frankly, it was a mess." Ume said, putting the two plates on the low table.

As she said that, his eyes widened, he just noticed that the apartment was clean; everything was just too weird for him.

"What's the matter?" Ume asked, pulling a cushion to the table and kneeling on it.

"Huh? Uh nothing" he quickly answered, realizing the awkward position he was putting Ume in.

"Arigato" he smiled sitting at the table, "Everything looks good." he said about to start eating.

Ume smiled with content, "Itadakimasu" she said as her smile widened.

A\N: I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, if you did please comment or criticize and make me happy. No questions. actually scratch that, I'm wondering if any of you think that it was unnasacery to do the part when the two were changing. I know nothing happened, they were never skin naked but I didn't really like it. How 'bout you?

Please answer my question, and if you don't feel like it. Then just comment.. pleaaaaase.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: sorry for the long delay, I had the chapter ready long ago but had Internet problems.. It's kind of a long story.. I apologize again.**

**A\N: I hope you like the story so far.. I'm going to post an illustration I drew of some characters.. I'll post the link on my profile.. Check it out if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.. But I have a whole lot of OCs in this story.**

Eye of the wolf

"So do we have any new information? Shizune?" Tsunade asked sitting at her desk.

Shizune flipped through some reports, "Unfortunately no, so far all the groups that were sent out to capture her, were either unsuccessful in finding her, or neutralized"

Tsunade sighed, "It's like we're chasing a ghost" she said with frustration.

Shizune sighed as well, she is starting to feel like….

"Ha ha, you can't catch me!" the little blond girl yelled running past Ume and Naruto.

"Ahhh Stop!" A boy yelled chasing after her.

Ume giggled, "Konoha is so lively" she said with a smile.

Naruto was about to say something, when the boy caught up to the girl. He hit her in the back with frustration; she fell onto her face and started crying.

Naruto walked up to the boy, he knelt down next to him and turned him around, "You should never hit a girl, that's not gentleman like"

The little boy clinched his fists, "But she was driving me crazy" he said with frustration.

"You should never hit out of anger either," Naruto added.

The girl stood up, "Now apologize to her" Naruto told the boy.

"Gomenasai, Hiromi-Chan" the boy pouted.

"It's okay" the girl said in a low voice with a slight pout, batting her teary lashes.

"Now go play" Naruto said with a smile.

"Sayonara, Ninja-San" the boy called pulling the girl from her hand.

Ume crept up from behind Naruto, "Well well, look at you, Naruto-Sensei" she said bending down slightly.

"A-Aah.." Naruto smiled scratching the back of his head.

Ume smiled lightly, so Naruto stood up, and was about to say something, when Ume suddenly turned away, and glared at some near bushes.

"A-Are you alright? Ume" Naruto asked stepping towards her.

She didn't answer at first, and continued glaring at the bushes for a moment, but then her expression changed, "Uh it's nothing, let's go" she suddenly said, then closed her eyes and walked away with a faint smile on her lips.

Naruto stared at the bushes confused, before catching up with his friend. 

"Do you think she saw us?" the ANBU with the green striped mask asked his partner.

He nodded no, "But it seemed like she sensed our presence," the black haired ANBU answered.

His partner didn't comment, but he agreed 100%. 

"Ume wait up!" Naruto shouted catching up with his friend, "What's the matter? You're not acting like your self" he added standing next to her.

She gave him a blank stare that made him feel uneasy, "It's nothing" she said turning away and starting to walk off.

Naruto's uneasiness stuck with him for a second, but then he shook it off, "Hey! Where are you going?" he shouted running after her.

The day finally came to an end as Naruto and Ume slowly walked to Naruto's apartment, "My first impression about Konoha was right, it is a very lively place" Ume said with a smile.

Naruto smiled with content, proud of his village, "But it's a very cold one too" Ume added shivering.

"Well actually it usually isn't, but we're experiencing some very weird weather nowadays" Naruto said with a smile.

Ume smiled back at him, but it was obvious that her mind was somewhere else.

"Something wrong Ume?" Naruto asked with a concerned look.

"What? I'm fine" she said with a pale smile that she obviously was forcing out, "Man I'm freezing!" she suddenly shouted in a giddy voice.

But Naruto knew she was acting, yet he couldn't say anything.

Naruto and Ume stayed up late that night, laughing and joking. They soon found that it was already 1 A.M.

"Maybe we should go to sleep now" Naruto suggested standing up and stretching.

Ume remained as she was, "You go ahead, I don't feel tired yet. Maybe I'll do some dishes or something" she said smiling.

Naruto shrugged, "Sure, whatever" he said simply taking off his orange jacket and staying in his black T-shirt.

Ume watched him, smiling calmly, as he crawled into bed, and in no time he was fast asleep and snoring.

Water splashed as the mixture of ANBUs and Jōnins ran through the empty streets.

"I've heard there's a sighting of her, here in Konoha!" One of the Jōnin said, running next to his friend.

The long haired blond paused for a moment, staring at the backs of the two ANBUs running ahead of them, then she said, "Not just that, I think they said she was at the Hokage mansion too,"

His eyes widened, "Enough you two, focus on your mission now" a third older Jōnin said running ahead of them.

"Hai" the two answered in obedience, jumping onto the roof of a nearby building.

She slipped through the window quietly, and stood on the dusty floor. She looked around cautiously, fortunately for her, there was no one there.

She walked along the large bookshelf; she read the titles, nothing important.

She quickly left the room, and snuck into the next one, there was only a bunch of scrolls in one corner, she crouched next to them and took a quick peek, nothing interesting.

The next room was locked and so was the next, she decided to get back to them later, if she didn't find what she needed in any of the other rooms.

She snuck down the hall, suddenly she heard footsteps, she pulled out a kunai as she melted into the darkness, she waited patiently. The sound of high heels hitting the floor got louder, her silver eyes narrowed as she strained to see the unexpected visitor, it was a woman in a black kimono, she was holding a pile of documents as she walked past the unlit hall.

The woman with the short black hair was about to completely pass the hall when she suddenly stopped, "Huh?" she mumbled peering at the dark hall.

The silver-eyed ninja tensed and her grip got tighter on the kunai, ready to attack, but then the women stood straight, and started walking away again.

The ninja stayed in her position for a while, to ensure that she was alone once more. She stepped out of the shadows and looked around, there were many rooms, but none of them seems to hold what she is looking for. She peeked around the corner, there are more rooms to search, but then again it's dangerous to walk out into a lit place.

She quickly made her decision and stepped out, she darted over to the nearest room, she opened it and slipped in. she looked around her, the room was completely empty, what kind of luck is this?

She moved on to the next, it was filled with documents; finally, her luck is changing. Time passed quickly as she searched though the documents, with out realizing she spent almost an hour in there searching, which was very unprofessional like for her.

"What are you looking for?" she suddenly heard a voice say from behind.

She turned around surprise, usually no one is able to sneak up on her like that, that means this blond woman standing in front of her is very skilled. She didn't let any of her emotions show, and she stood ready staring at the woman.

Tsunade stared at the masked ninja standing in front of her; she instantly noticed the silver and black murderous eyes, this was the ninja everyone had been looking for.

"What did you come here for?" Tsunade asked maintaining her relaxed position.

The girl didn't answer, she slowly started shifting her way to the window. Tsunade noticed that, she also noticed that she was holding a document tightly.

"What's that? What do you need from here?" Tsunade said, starting to pump chakra into her fist.

The girl stood in front of the window, her blowing hair shining in the silver moon light, she stared Tsunade in the eye for one second, and within that second, the two understood each other:

"I don't want to fight you, but I will kill you if I have to…"

"And I can't let you leave, you are a criminal"

And the moment that second was over, the two sprung into action….

Tsunade charged at her with the first punch, she sort of felt bad for trying to hit a person, a kid, so hard, but she shook it off, this is an S-ranked criminal that ruthlessly killed innocent people.

The girl jumped to the side, and glared at Tsunade when she saw the desk, that Tsunade hit accidentally, smash to pieces. She jumped back, and stuck to the wall with her chakra. She charged back down, a powerful kick preceding her.

Tsunade stepped out of the way, and turned around pushing her index finger, enveloped in green chakra, towards the girls chest, the girl quickly turned to the side letting Tsunade pass. She then started performing a series of seals, Tsunade was impressed at the speed the girl was showing, but aside from that, Tsunade picked up on the lightning seals in-between.

Indeed the girl then yelled lifting her hand into the air, "Raiton: Rai Tori!"

A lightning bird suddenly appeared near the room's ceiling, Tsunade jumped back, trying to think of a way to do a counter attack. The girl lifted her arm high into the air, the girl yelled. "Shin-…. Eh"

Suddenly the bird disappeared, Tsunade stared at her cautiously, why did she disable her technique?

The girl glared at Tsunade, then pulled out three explosive tags, she threw them at Tsunade and jumped back, and in a poof, she disappeared.

*Explosion*

**A\N: Yeah this chapter is a little shorter than usual.. I was wondering what you readers thought of me adding Japanese words here and there… the problem is that I don't actually know Japanese so there might be mistakes.. so comments and criticism are welcome.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: I hope you liked the story so far, but we're only about half way through.. give or take.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters..**

Eye of the wolf

"Ume don't forget me"

"Huh?"

"Ume?"

"Satoru?"

"No it's me Naruto"

"Huh?" Ume's eyes shot open. "Naruto?" she said, staring at the face standing over her.

He smiled, "It's kinda late to be sleeping now, don't you think?"

"What time is it?" Ume said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Almost 1" Naruto answered with a smile, stepping back.

Ume stared at her feet, her thoughts still jumbled with her dreams, and she didn't restore her proper sense of orientation.

"You look tiered, sorry for waking you up, a long night huh?" Naruto said.

She stared at him with empty eyes so he said, "Yeah well, I just wanted to tell you that I have something to do today, there was an attack on the Hokage mansion last night, and…"

Then he realized that Ume probably wasn't hearing a word he was saying, "so anyway, you can do what ever you want today.. Mm I'll probably won't be back until late tonight, see ya'" he said leaving the apartment.

Ume sat still for a few minutes then yawned as she got up, she decided to do some sight seeing on her own.

"Arigato Oji-San" Ume said taking the sweets from the vender.

He greeted her back, then turned back to the rest of his customers.

She walked away, calmly eating the sweets, she stared around her blankly, she watched the families, the kids, and the ninjas come and go. But she soon felt bored, _"Maybe the nature would be more interesting" _she thought to herself.

"Oba-Sama I just heard" an angry voice called from behind her.

She turned around and saw Naruto running up towards her, "It's alright Naruto" she said handing a document to Shizune.

"Are you alright?" he yelled standing next to her. And before she could answer he added in an angry voice, punching his palm, "If I catch the person who did this, I'll beat them until they'd pass out!"

"Naruto, I'm fine, now can you leave me? I have a lot of work to do" she interrupted him, and with that said she walked away Shizune fallowing after, leaving Naruto standing alone and confused.

"Is he still standing there?" Tsunade asked Shizune with a slight smile.

Shizune peeked back, "Yeah," she answered also smiling.

But once they entered the Hokage mansion their smiles disappeared, Tsunade sighed as she watched the workers remove the rubble, "When do you think they'll be done?" she asked.

"Probably in two days" Shizune answered, watching the ninjas work persistently.

…**.**

"What document was stolen?" Tsunade suddenly asked seriously.

Shizune paused until they got into Tsunade's office and the door was closed, "Well after an inventory check, the only things missing were some documents and reports about the land of sun, and the small village in it, Tadashigakure"

"Tadashigakure?"

"Yeah it was named after it's feudal lord, Kazuhiko Tadashi. The reason we had these documents was because Tadashi was showing hostility towards Konoha, this was in the middle of Sarutobi-Sama's ruling years as Hokage. Eventually the country nearly destroyed its self with inner wars, but then Tadashi and his flock was overthrown by a rebel named Daisuke Eiji, the rebellion succeeded, and peace was made with the new ruler Eiji-Sama in the time of Yondaime-Sama."

Tsunade was impressed that Shizune knew al this from heart but, "How did you know all this, I thought the documents were stolen?"

Shizune scratched her head then said with a sheepish smile, "uh well I found a copy of those documents in another storage room,"

"Uh that's why" Tsunade grunted under her breath, a bit disappointed. "Anyway, we have to find the reason why Ookami wanted those documents" Tsunade said, acting more serious.

"We can send a group of ninjas to ask about this issue" Shizune suggested.

Tsunade nodded in agreement, closing her eyes, maybe they'll be able to shed some light on the weird situation she's in.

"Arigato Onee-Chan"

"Dou itashimashite" _-Your welcome- _Ume answered handing the little girl her orange ball.

The girl's father smiled happily as the five year old ran towards him, he picked her up and sat her on his shoulders. They waved at Ume as she walked away, she waved back, and smiled, if there was anything, she cherished most it was family, especially very happy ones.

But her smile soon faded away.

"_Ume still didn't come back, odd"_ Naruto thought to himself, looking around the dark apartment.

He took off his orange jacket and tossed it aside, so she didn't come back, who cares? She can probably take care of herself, probably. He dove into his bed, he had a very long day, the west side of the Hokage mansion is pretty damaged.

He yawned broadly and pulled the sheet to his neck, maybe he could have a short nap before Ume comes back, maybe…

"Do you think we're going to succeed in this mission?" the Jōnin with orange hair asked her friend.

"Yes" he answered assertively, focusing on the rough road ahead of them.

"Yeah but I heard that this Ookami is very strong, and a merciless killer too" she added, trying to keep up to his pace.

"Aki what's your point?" he asked frustrated.

"Uh I um.. didn't mean anything… I Just.." she stuttered uncertain what to say.

A taller, bearded ninja jumped next to them, "Don't worry Aki, I think this mission is going to go just fine" he said with a smile.

"Why do you think that" the other ninja asked suspiciously.

The bearded Jōnin kept a steady smile, "because I was just with my daughter today, and before I left for this mission she kissed me and told me everything would be alright, and I believe her"

His friend looked at him belittlingly, and was about to say something, when an ANBU appeared in front of them, "You'd better step up your pace, I don't think I need to reinforce the importance of this mission." He said firmly.

"Hai" the ninja with the brown hair answered, glaring at his friend.

"Good" the ANBU said coldly, parting them.

Aki looked at her two friends and was about to say something, when she felt that the bark of the tree she had just landed on wasn't normal. She turned around in midair to look there was a small flam starting to ignite, "Yoichi! Nobo! Watch out! I think…."

But her sentence was interrupted by the explosion, she shielded her face with her arms as she flipped onto anther branch. She coughed, "Yoichi! Nobo! Where are…."

But this sentence was also interrupted by another explosion from behind her. She screamed as the pressure pushed her off the branch, but suddenly strong arms grabbed her, the brown haired ninja jumped to the ground and laid her next to a tree.

"Yoichi, where's Nobo I can't…." she started, her back burnt badly.

"Don't worry I'll find him, you rest here" he assured her, standing up.

She nodded slightly but then her eyes widened, "Watch out!" she screamed, jumping up and pushing him out of the way.

A large wind shurken flew past the space Yoichi was occupying just a second ago, slicing Aki's head clean off. Yoichi's eyes widened, as Aki's blood sprayed onto his face and clothes. "AKIIIIIIIIIII!" his hopeless scream echoed through the forest.

"That's Yoichi's voice!" Nobo shouted to the ANBU, they had both been thrown to a different area.

"We'd better check it out" the ANBU said with an emotionless tone of voice. 

"Holly…." Nobo yelled as he landed near his friend.

Yoichi was hugging Aki's headless body, crying. "Yoichi don't…" he started trying to pull the body away from him.

But Yoichi lashed out at him, "NO! Leave me alone! Get away from her!" he yelled.

Nobo was taken back by the overwhelming seen, he stepped back staring in shock. Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared in the high trees, Yoichi turned around with a weird murderous look in his eyes, and "You!" he yelled gently laying Aki's body on the ground then standing.

Yoichi started a long series of seals with a weird look in his eyes, Nobo wondered what his friend was doing, and then he realized, "Yoichi stop! Don't do it!" he screamed.

But Yoichi continued sealing, "Hide fast!" he yelled to the ANBU jumping back.

Nobo ran as fast as he could to get as far as possible in time, the ANBU followed his lead.

Yoichi did his last seal, he put his index fingers behind the middle ones, and clamped his hands together in front of his chest, spreading his legs and lowering his center, "Forbidden Jutsu: RYU no jutsu, Akuma no sō!" He yelled. _-Dragon sole jutsu, Devil's song-_

A moment passed then Yoichi started glowing with a weird red energy, "HAAAAAAAA" he screamed, maintaining his position.

Yoichi turned into a little sun like ball of light, his energy increasing rapidly, his hair and clothes flying upward with the flow of the energy. The foe ninja sensed the dangerous amount of pure energy and immediately retreated in a poof.

Unfortunately for Yoichi he didn't notice, and even if he did, it was too late to end the life consuming jutsu. His energy flow reached it's peek and….. Boom.

The pressure waves reached Nobo and the escorting ANBU; it pushed them into the near mountain, smashing them into the rough rocks.

The ANBU was first to recover, he approached Nobo and put his hand on Nobo's shoulder, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Nobo sat on his hands and knees, his face to the ground, tiers streamed down his cheeks, he smashed his fist on the ground, "WHY? You idiot Yoichi! Why? Why? WHYYY?"

He collapsed down crying, the ANBU watched him silent for a while. "What do you think you're doing?" the ANBU suddenly spoke.

Nobo glared at him through his tiers, but the ANBU didn't care, "You're a ninja of Konoha, a Jōnin" he said coldly.

Nobo turned to him with daggers in his eyes, "SO?" he spat.

The ANBU didn't flinch, "and you have a mission to complete" he said in a cruel voice.

"I don't want to" Nobo moaned, slumping on the ground.

The ANBU pulled him from the collar, and pinned him to the wall, "who do you think you are? The Hokage assign to us a very important mission"

"Don't you understand? They're dead! Aki and Yoichi are dead! And there is nothing any of us can do to change that" he yelled at the ANBU.

"They would've wanted you to finish the mission" the ANBU replayed.

Nobo looked away without answering, but the ANBU didn't stop, "This mission is very important if we ever want to catch Ookami"

"…."

"That way you can get your revenge"

"…."

"We have to do it to keep our village safe…"

Then ANBU the ANBU dropped Nobo, who fell on his knees, "To keep your daughter safe" the ANBU added with disgust turning away.

Those last words had the deepest effect on Nobo, he pictured his daughter waiting for him back at the village, her gentle smile, her hopeful eyes.

He stood up with sudden determination, "Let's go" the ANBU said briefly without looking back.

However, just before they could jump into the trees, a figure appeared in the distance. Nobo tensed, as did the ANBU, the ninja jumped out to the clearing and stood in front of them mockingly.

"Stand back" the ANBU ordered Nobo quietly.

Nobo did as he said, and looked at him nervously.

The ANBU performed a few seals at high speed as the enemy watched him calmly, "Wind Element: Sen Kaze" he said. _-1000 wind-_

Winds started whipping around the ninja, she looked around nervously as the wind started to seem sharper, and indeed clean cuts started appearing on different parts of her body.

"I will end this now!" he added, lifting two fingers on his left hand in front of his face, then whipping around with his right arm extended out pointing out two fingers.

A large sharp gust of wind flew right through the ninja, splitting her in half. The ANBU smirked, but his smirk disappeared when the split body of the ninja vanished, and a log, split in half from the center, appeared instead.

"Replacement Jutsu" the ANBU cursed to himself.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, and before he could turn around, he was dead.

Nobo watched as the ninja flicked the blood off her long sword, she turned around and gazed at him coldly. His heart trembled upon seeing her eyes, but the image of his daughter soon gave him a boost of courage he dearly needed.

"I'm not afraid of you!" he yelled charging at her.

She stood her grounds confidently; he slipped out three kunais and threw them at her. She easily evaded them, then received his charge with her left leg. The air was forced out of his lungs as her foot sunk into his stomach; she then quickly jumped into the air and kicked him in the face, sending flying back then skidding on the harsh ground.

Before Nobo came to a complete stop, she was standing over him, the blade of her sword to his throat. He spit out some blood, "Go ahead kill me" he moaned, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

She stared at his face coldly and raised the sword high into the sky, ready to heartlessly apply the fetal strike.

The girl's father smiled happily as the five year old ran towards him, he picked her up and sat her on his shoulders. They waved as she walked away, if there was anything she cherished most, it was family, the family she was deprived of.

The ninja hesitated, and the sword trembled in her hand for a second. And to Nobo's great surprise she lowered her sword, for a split second he wondered why she hadn't killed him yet.

She stepped back and gazed at him emotionlessly; he cautiously stood up and stared. There was an awkward moment of silence, "Why didn't you kill me?" he asked breaking the silence.

She stared at him with blank eyes, then he noticed the sudden raise in the amount of chakra, he tensed but it was too late. She lunged at him, and with focused chakra, she slammed the the palm of her hand, in the middle of his chest.

Nobo gasped as he flew back and slammed into the mountain wall, he fell to his knees. His vision started to blur and his thought seemed to be mush, the last thing he saw was a pair of feet, his last thought was, _Mana…._

**A\N: I didn't actually intend on stopping here, but then I decided that this chapter is long enough.. Sorry for not translating the name 'Sun country' I just couldn't be bothered to look for it.. I know that the word Sun is Tayu.. or something like that. **

**The usual, comment and criticize.**

**P.S: Please suggest a scene to illustrate.. I'm pretty blocked you tell me what you'd like to see.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: hopefully this wasn't too long of a wait.. I think things are going to really start moving.. thanks to everyone who reviewed so far.. and to those who didn't.. Just review..**

**Eye of the wolf**

Naruto woke up late that night for no apparent reason, he looked around the room, it was empty. He tumbled out of bed, and looked at the clock, it's nearly 2 A.M. so where's Ume?

*On the roof*

"I thought I'd might find you here" Naruto said to Ume.

She didn't answer at first, and continued gazing at the few lights left open in Konoha, "Why's that?" she finally asked.

Naruto sat beside her and smiled, "Because this is where I'd come if I couldn't sleep" he answered watching a dog run around in the ally below.

"…."

"Konoha always looks so peaceful at night, it really can calm ne down after anything"

"As for me, it grounds me, it reminds me how small, and insignificant I am. I mean who am I compared to the whole village? One person can't make any difference"

"You're wrong!" Naruto said in a calm voice, but with a trace of anger in it.

Ume turned to him surprised, he didn't turn to her, "Everyone makes a difference, everyone"

Ume looked away, "Not me" she said stubbornly in a low voice.

"I don't understand you Ume"

"…."

"Why do you think so little of your self?"

"Ha"

"You are just as important as any one else?"

"No I'm no…"

"Yes you are!" Naruto suddenly yelled, standing up. "You deserve the full life any one can have"

Ume looked up at him for a moment, but the she looked away, "You don't know me" she said before jumping up. "And if you did, you'd think the same thing"

"No Ume wait!" Naruto yelled chasing after the escaping Ume.

He grabbed her arm, "Hey what's you're problem any ways, I was just…." he yelled at her.

She turned around, her eyes full of tiers, her cheeks red, "Ume what's wrong? Are you alright? I'm sorry; can I do something to help?"

Tiers streamed down her cheeks, "Stop acting like him! Stop looking like him! Stop it! Stop caring like him!" she yelled pushing him in the chest, "Just leave me alone!" she ran off crying.

Naruto stood in the hall confused, "Ume?"

"Fast get him inside, we have to check him quick, we don't know how he's injured" the doctor ordered pushing the gurney through the halls.

"what happened to him?" a young nurse whispered to her friend.

"I'm not sure, I think he was the sole survivor from an Ookami attack" her friend whispered back

"*Gasp*"

"Enough you two, focus on the patient" the doctor scolded them.

"Hai.. Gomenasia" the two said unanimously.

"Did any one call Tsunade-Sama?" another doctor ask, as she measured the man's pulse.

"She's on her way, she should be here any second" someone called out from the back.

"Good 'cause…."

"What's going on here?" Tsunade asked barging into the room.

"He's…"

"He is survivor from a group that was attacked by Ookami" the young nurse interrupted the doctor excitedly, causing her to receive several glares.

"Ookami?" Tsunade frowned

She quickly started healing him, "these wounds don't seem right for an attack from a criminal as dangerous as her, some second degree burns, defensive wounds, blunt trauma to the head, a cuts and brueses here and there… Beside the damage done to the front of his chest, ribs, and lungs, I'd say those were from a knock out blow.. his situation isn't that bad, that isn't compatibal with the type of attacks Ookami pulls off , are you sure it was her?" _-Yes, I do watch too much E.R. and CSI NY-_

A few people nodded in response, Tsunade felt confused, "So far Ookami hasn't left any survivors in any of her attacks" Tsunade noted.

An older doctor nodded in agreement, "he's a first, lucky man" she said calmly.

Tsunade stared at the bearded man's face in thought, _"Why did you change your style? And what's different about this one?" _

"Hey Izumo, did Maki-Chan ever call you back?" A guy with a goatee asked his friend casually, kicking an empty soda can.

The guy with head protector tied like a bandana yawned, he hated waking up so early, "Nah, but I don't really care, how about you Kotetsu? How are things going with Hitomi-Chan?"

Kotetsu looked away blushing, "Uh… well.." he stuttered rubbing his neck.

"Hey who's that?" Izumo interrupted stepping towards a bench, Kotetsu felt thankful that the subject was changed; he caught up with his friend.

"It's a girl" Kotetsu staded looking at the sleeping girl.

"Thanks genius.. I knew that you idiot" Izumo sighed, "Baka" he repeated under his breath.

"She kinda pretty" Kotetsu said ignoring his friend.

Izumo stepped closer, "Didn't we find Haruno Sakura sleeping here once?" Kotetsu asked.

His friend nodded, "Oh yeah we found Yamanaka Ino here too… and Hyuuga Hinata …. And Rock Lee, right?"

Another nod, "I wonder why girls.. And Lee, like sleeping here?" Kotetsu rubbed his chin with his index finger, putting on his pondering face.

Izumo resisted the urge to smack his friend, he nudged the sleeping girl, "Hey you shouldn't sleep here, you'll get sick"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, a dazed look on her face she stared at him, "Who are you?" she asked in a tired voice, then yawned.

He didn't bother to answer, he stared at her face, Kotetso was right when he said she was pretty, she really was. She had a slight glow to her pale skin, shiny blackish hair, but there was something about her eyes that was captivating, they were a shiny silver color… wait that can't be right?

At that moment she closed her eyes tightly as she yawned, she rubbed her eyes again before opening them, she stared at him with grayish black dull eyes, okay that makes more sense.

But Izumo still had a weird feeling about the girl, "Yeah well, if nothing's wrong we'll be on our way" he said that dragging Kotetso away.

"U-Uh S-sayonara.." _-Good bye-_ Kotetso yelled back, but there was no escaping from Izumo's clutches.

Ume stumbled into Naruto's apartment; he jumped up from where he sat, "Ume! I was so worried! I…." but then he swallowed his tong at the look she gave him.

"Thank God you're okay" he said with relief

She didn't answer as she gave him a dull gaze then dragged her feet to the bathroom,

"Where were you last night? I searched for you all over" Naruto greeted Ume as she stepped out of the bathroom.

She didn't answer, instead she walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk, "Why did you run away like that Ume? I was just worried about you"

"…."

"I don't understand what I did to you, why are you so angry with me?"

Ume's hand shook, causing the glass of milk to spill on the counter, "Just let it go! I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped.

Naruto stared at her stunned, not knowing what to say, or what he did to upset her so much.

Ume turned away and put a cloth on the spilt milk, she then reached to a high shelf to get a clean glass, but a sudden pain jutted through her shoulder, she winced causing a few cups and plates crash to the floor and shatter to pieces.

She stood there a gloomy cloud hovering over her heart, her bangs covered her eye. Naruto didn't comment, a sudden silence took over the room.

"It's just too much" Ume said a sparkling tier rolling down her face.

Naruto opened his mouth to comment, but Ume added, "I can't handle the pain any more, it's just too much"

She put her hands over her heart and squeezed, "I Just can't take it anymore," she said in a crying voice, "It's just too hard" she whimpered.

"Tsunade-Sama! Tsunade-Sama! Tsunade-SAMAAAA!" Shizune yelled running down the hall, "Tsuna… Oh" she bumped into her mentor, and fell back.

"What is it Shizune?"she asked worried.

Shizune quickly stood up, "he's here… he's here"

"Shizune slow down, who's here?"

"A messenger from Tadashigakure a-a I mean Heiwagakure"

"A messenger?"

"Yes with information about Ookami"

"But I thought the team we sent was killed, except one.. But he was sent back here injured.. My point being that that village never got our message"

"Ummm"

"Never mind take me to him, I'll let him explain it himself"

"Hokage-Sama! I… ahh" the ragged looking man collapsed in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade caught him and laid him in the floor, she started healing him, "Why didn't anyone give him some help? He sick and tired he could die"

"He refused to go to the hospital, he wanted to come straight to you, he said he had very important information to give you" Shizune said trying not to interfere with Tsunade's work.

"He looks like he's been traveling for days non stop" she said as the green glow around her hand paled then disappeared.

"That's probably right" Shizune commented.

Tsunade stood up, "put him in one of the empty rooms in the hospital, we'll ask him about that information when he wakes."

**A\N: Yes I admit that this is cruelly short.. hopefully the next chapter will be coming soon.. but until then let me know your opinion so far.. Review.**

**A\N2: Oh yeah, I'm not sure which of the two is Izumo and which is Kotetsu.. sorry if I got the two names confused ;\**


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: Yes, so the next chapter is here, please enjoy.. by the way, when Tsunade is reading, most new quotes are new entries.. read and you'll know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's charecters.. but don't let that get in the way**

**Eye of the wolf**

Naruto led the sobbing girl to his bed, she sat on the tip, "Why… why are you being so kind to me?" she asked looking at Naruto.

"Becau…."

"Since the beginning all I've been was mean to you, and you've always received it with a white heart"

"That's not true… I mean you've been kind to me"

"Yeah but not as much as you"

"…. I Uh….."

"You saved me then stayed with me in the hospital, you let me into your hear… erm house, you stayed up all night waiting for me when I ran away..."

"Well that's what friends do for friends Ume"

She blinked her tear filled eyes, "Friend?" she whispered.

"Yeah… what did you think?"

"Friend…" she repeated, then paused, deep in thought.

"Ume?.."

She grabbed his hands and squeezed, "I'll tell you every thing.."

"Arigato" the man smiled at the nurse as she put a glass and a pitcher of water on the low table next to the hospital bed.

She nodded calmly with a smile, then closed the door behind her quietly.

Tsunade waited until the nurse walked away, "So, what did you need to tell me?" she asked the man.

He took a deep breath, then reached into his tattered jacket and pulled out some papers, documents, and a notebook, "This is all we have on Ookami" he said handing them to Tsunade.

Shizune peeked over Tsunade's shoulder, just to get a mere glance at the papers, but then Tsunade handed them to her to hold, "But how did you know to send them here? No one from Konoha had contacted you…. right?"

He nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry it took us this long to reach you, but news is very slow to reach our secluded country. But as soon as we heard, we did some research, and looking at the targets this Ookami had chosen, our suspicion seemed to be true... first let me say that Konohagakure is the last target on her list. Eiji-Sama sent me here to give all the documents we had of her, in order to help you catch her, and give you our sincere apology"

Tsunade exchanged a confused look with Shizune, "Apology? Why?" she asked suspiciously.

The man sighed then began, "You see Ookami is….."

"Kazuhiko Ume.. That's my full name, Kazuhiko Ume from the land of Sun"

"…."

"Kazuhiko Ume the daughter of the feudal lord everyone hated… my father was killed during battle, my mom died long before that. Eiji-Sama was too busy trying to get the country back in order to take care of the casualties of war, so basically I was a neglected orphan…"

She paused to swallow as she looked at Naruto, he was listening quietly, "The rebellion succeeded so everyone was confidant in showing their hatered towards my father, I was looked down at.. Eiji-Sama is a good man, a man of peace, I'm sure he didn't want for the villagers to look down on us.. but he can't focus on more then one thing, and since the village was the most important thing to him, I fell through the cracks."

Ume closed her eyes and held her hands together against her chest, "Every day I was beaten, verbally was more painful then physically. I wasn't my father, I never asked to be born to him, but everyone hated me as they hated my father.. With time I started believing what they said, I learned to hate myself, and despise myself for who my parents were….. Until 'He' came along"

A faint smile appeared on her face, as the tears locked in her eyes glimmered, "You see he was…..

Tsunade sat in her darkened room, she placed the documents on the desk. she picked up the notebook, {*_My Dairy_*} was the title. Tsunade looked over at Shizune, she nodded her head, Tsunade opened the book and started reading aloud:

"The other kids were beating me again today, and saying stuff like '_Daddy's little princess_' and mocking me about being an orphan… the grownups didn't stop them, if anything they were secretly encouraging it…"

"Nori Oba-San slapped me today for walking into her store; she said something like '_Ano yaro! Get out of my store! The likes of you are not welcome here_' I didn't really understand what she said, but I bet it wasn't very nice"

"I was training on throwing shurikens today, I'm getting much better at it… Tadao-Sensei says that I'm not allowed into the ninja academy, but someday I'm going to become a great ninja… like Eiji-Sama"

"I couldn't go home yesterday because the kids were waiting there to beat me up, but I was able to sneak away… I'm becoming a very good sneaker, almost like a ninja… oh yeah I shouldn't sleep near the river anymore, because frogs live there and they like jumping on my face"

"It's my birthday tomorrow; I'm going to be 9 years old… I wish mom was here, I heard that she used to be very nice, and that she knew how to throw nice birthday parties and bake cakes… too bad I had to be born, if I hadn't she wouldn't have died birthing me"

"Sabashii…_-I'm lonely-_ yesterday was my birthday, I didn't get cake, but I did get a knuckle sandwich, it didn't taste very good… I miss my family… Chichi _-Father-_ wasn't a very good one, but at least I had a home"

"I cried last night because I had a tummy ache… but I don't like crying because it makes my eyes sting, and my cheeks become salty… I wish I didn't cry any more"

"The kids were chasing me today, but I was too tired to run.. They caught me and started hitting me and calling me names. I sung a song in my head so I wouldn't cry… a new kid came he looked stronger then every one else I felt scared that he would hit me.. but he didn't instead he…..

-_Flashback_-

The blond extended a hand to the girl, "Don't you want to get up?" he asked with a gentle smile when he saw that she was staring at his hand hesitantly.

She cautiously extended a hand, he helped her up, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a boy with a brown ponytail yelled at him.

The blond boy turned to him calmly, "I'm helping her up"

"I can see that Baka! If you're not going to help beat her up then get lost" the brown haired boy yelled back.

"No" he said coldly, "and if anyone has a problem with that, then I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson" he added.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No it's just a warning"

"Then bring it on!" the trouble making boy yelled, throwing a punch.

The blond ducked then bounced back punching the boy in the lip, "I'm bleeding!" he squeaked touching his lip.

The blond didn't flinch, he waited for the next attack. The boy charged again this time with two of his friends. The blond moved to the side fairly quickly for a kid his age, the orange haired kid flew into a pile of garbage when he couldn't stop his launch.

The blond then received another attack with his first foot; he then pulled back and swung his fist into the black haired kid's face. As that kid fell onto his back, the first boy lunged at the blond and punched him back in the face.

The blond fell back and tumbled onto the beaten girl, he rolled off her, "Are you alright?" he asked her getting up.

She nodded quietly, staring at him in awe, "Good, 'cause I'd be very sad if I caused you any pain" he said staring at the other boy.

The brown haired boy smirked, but suddenly the blond charged at him, and with a 'round the house' kick, the boy was sent flying back.

Whispers spread through the crowed, "he defeated Shirichi"

"He's very strong"

"We'd better get out of here"

And with that the group of kids hurried away. The troublesome boy Shrichi stood up and dusted his clothes as he stared at the blond. The later glared at him with icy blue eyes, "Leave" he ordered in a chilling voice.

Shirichi scrambled to get as far as he can get from this blond boy, his two friends barely able to keep up.

"Are you okay?" the blond turned to the girl.

"Y-yes *sniff*" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey don't cry.. Where are you hurt?"

"W-why are you being so nice to me?"

"Uh.. Well why shouldn't I?"

"…."

"Never mind.. I'm Daisuke Satoru"

"D-daisuke?"

"Yeah"

"You're Eiji-Sama's son?"

"Actually nephew… but my Tou-Sama died during the rebellion. What's you're name?"

"…."

"Don't you know your own name?" he laughed.

"…. Kazuhiko Ume" she blurted out.

"….. Nice to meet you Ume-Chan"

"Huh?... don't you.. Hate me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because my father is Kazuhiko Tadashi"

"Yeah I figured that much when you told me your name"

"And you don't hate me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because m…"

"Look we can continue going around in circles like this" he interrupted, "Bottom line, I don't hate you because I have no reason to hate you"

She opened her mouth, "I Said: I have no reason to hate _YOU_" he repeated.

She looked down, "You're not like everyone else then"

"Who? Those creeps?" forget about them.."

She looked up at him, "WOW you're eyes are silver"

"I know they're scary" she said covering her eyes.

"No they're not! They're cool"

"Really?"

"Yeah.. you're like a uh.. nice wolf, or something"

"Eh? Hehehe… ehehehehehe"

_-End of flashback-_

Tsunade paused thinking over what she just read, "What time is it?" she asked Shizune.

"4:15"

"How long was I reading? An hour?"

"Actually 45 minutes to be exact"

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair, "well I guess I should continue reading, we're past the halfway mark"

She said that and leaned forward, picking up the note book and flipping through the pages, "Yosh, let's begin"

:

"I was training again today, Satoru-Kun was passing by and he saw me.. he laughed at me….

_-Flashback_-

"What do you think you're doing?" Satoru giggled walking over to Ume.

"I'm training on throwing shurikens," Ume answered innocently.

"Well you're not going to hit anything from the way you're throwing Ume-Chan" he teased.

"Well I'd like to see you do any better" Ume said coldly.

He walked over confidently and picked up a shuriken, he threw it carelessly, but the star-like object hit right into the center of target board.

Ume's eyes widened impressed, but she shook her head, "That's just because you get to train at the ninja academy" she said pouting.

Satoru giggled but he seemed to be thinking about it, "Hey what do you say if I trained you?"

Ume's eyes widened, she had never thought of it before, "You'd do that?"

Satoru shrugged, "Why not? I'll teach you whatever they teach me in the academy"

Ume thought it over, then with a smile of relief she said, "Sounds good.. Satoru-_**Sensei**_" she winked.

_-End of flashback-_

"I just finished a three hour training session with Satoru-Kun.. it's really hard, but I really need this training.. by the way, Satoru is a very strict teacher, but I think that's exactly what I need" Tsunade read.

_-New flashback-_

"Satoru-Kun… where are you?" Ume called, walking around in the beautiful garden. "Where is he?" she grunted to herself.

"Hey Ume!"

"Oh!" Ume gasped with surprise, "When did you learn tree climbing?" an exited Ume asked Satoru, who was hanging from a tree branch, upside-down.

"A first lesson for a new Genin" Satoru smiled proudly, dangling a brand-new head protector in front of her.

"Satoru-Kun! You did it!" she cheered.

"Not without you"

"But.. what did I do?"

"When I was training you.. it was good practice for me," he smiled, "Oh and here" he added dropping a beautiful red apple in her hand.

"Thanks.. it's really nice"

"Yeah the nicest apples are at the tops of the trees, and now I can get it without any trouble." But just as he said that he lost concentration and he fell. "Um.. Without _**much**_ trouble" he corrected.

Ume giggled, then he said, "Well what are you waiting for? Eat up"

Ume paused, "Hey do you have a kunai?" she suddenly asked.

He handed her what she wanted confused, "Here" she said handing him half the apple, "_Now_ I can eat" she added.

"Hey I still didn't tell you the best news yet" Satoru said his mouth full of apple.

She turned to him, "I was talking to Tadao-Sensei.. Actually my uncle was, any way he said…" Satoru paused for dramatic effect but Ume was too interested in eating her apple to notice, Satoru sulked with disappointment but soon recovered, "Tadao-Sensei agreed to let you into the ninja academy!"

Ume stared at her best friend wide-eyed wondering if he was messing with her, but the look on his face said otherwise, "Th-that's great!.. thank you Satoru.. thank you very much" she suddenly burst, pulling him into a boa hug.

"Ume.. can't.. can't breath"

_-End of flashback- _

"Dairy-Chama.. you've been my only friend for a very long time, but now since I'm going to ninja academy, I'll have to focus on my work for now.. so I'm not going to write, I'll put you in a drawer and try not to forget you.. I might come back again someday to pick you up again, but until then Good bye" Tsunade read.

….

"Is it finished?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade flipped the page, "No there's a new entry here.. it's dated three years after the previous one" Tsunade responded.

"Are you going to continue?"

Tsunade nodded her head, and turned the page to the latest entry and…

:

"Hello again Dairy-Chama.. it's nice to see you again, and flip through your pages. I'm here again after all theses years because I have no one else to turn to any more, and that's why I hoped I'd never pick you up again… you're a faithful friend that helped me through the roughest times. And I know that when I need somebody to listen you'll always be there waiting.. I know that after being put alone in a forgotten drawer that I can always come back and pick you up again.. and pick up from where I left off, as if I never did..

I've trained hard for these last three years, and I'm proud to say that I've become a ninja, I've learned many techniques and been to many very dangerous missions.. and that's the problem..

Satoru-Kun and I are just coming to understand the depths of this new problem.. the villagers never ceased to hate me, I really understand that now. After Satoru was able to get me into the ninja academy, I worked hard to graduate as fast as possible, in order to catch up to him.. And I did, I proved to be a real genius when it come to being a ninja, as was Satoru. I had always hoped that if someday I would become a great ninja, and do great things for the village. And so I'd gain the respect and approval of the villagers, and to wipe away the stain my father had left behind for me to bear.

But I never gained their trust.. in fact, the stronger I got, the more I resembled a problem to them, and they decided that they must eliminate that problem at any cost. But at that they were presented with a problem, Daisuke Satoru, the nephew of Daisuke Eiji, their leader..

But I remained a constant threat to them, and their faith in getting rid of me wouldn't parish.. and so Satoru paid the price. He became an outcast, just like me. But there was one problem that the villagers needed to face, the fact was that they couldn't just rid themselves of Satoru, the way the would have with me.. he was an important person to Eiji-Sama. But they were smart, I'll give them that. and I was naïve I don't mind to admit it, I was blinded by the undying hope of being accepted and being part of the group.

They took advantage of the fact that we were ninjas, and good ones too.. They sent us on hopelessly dangerous missions, hopping that we would die in process.. but we didn't. our high skills just grew higher, and the villagers hope slowly grew smaller. But as good as we were, we would always comeback with serious injuries. Satoru would get the care he needed, but the villagers made their disliking of me very obvious, so I learned some healing techniques to keep myself alive..

Here I have to say that Eiji-Sama had no clue of this.. he was no fool, but our country was in constant conflict with its self.. and it had also accumulated a number of enemies during father's years as the leader. and so he had his hands full, and was unaware of the devious plans the villagers were plotting."

Tsunade paused and turned to give Shizune a meaningful look, now she understood why the man was apologizing, but the story wasn't done yet…

"Tomorrow night I have a very important, very dangerous mission. Satoru was assigned to it too.. it's supposed to be hopeless according to Satoru, but were going anyways, for the village..

Wish me luck"

**A\N: Yeah about that.. sorry for stopping here.. but it's all chained together and it is hard to find a place to stop in… By the way.. sorry for not making the memories in **_Italic_** but it would just be too much to read like that.**

**Criticize and review, until we meet again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N: hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, I'm glad you stuck around this long.. so with no further adieu I present chapter 9….**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of its charecters.. hmph, whatever..**

Eye of the wolf

"Why'd you stop? What happened after that?" Naruto asked, eyeing Ume, who went silent.

Tears filled her eyes, as her mind wandered off into a memory, "Ume?" Naruto asked cautiously.

She breathed in hard, "I.. I'm alright.. I can finish.."

"It's okay if you don't want to…"

"_No!_" she interrupted, she gathered her breath, "I'm okay now, really… things were the same as ever until that night.. it was suicide both me and Satoru knew it, there was no coming out of this mission and yet…

-_Flashback-_

The village knew that it was impossible to fulfill this mission, particularly the role assigned to Ume and Satoru… this mission was extremely dangerous, and was destined to fail before in had even started, but that was exactly why they gave the mission to the two kids..

Both Ume and Satoru knew what was going on, but they couldn't object. they knew they were putting their lives on the line.. for almost no reason, but the extremely small chance of this mission succeeding. The two were young but they were not stupid, they weren't coming home tonight..

Their hearts pounded as they head out to the meeting place, they noticed the smirks and the snickers from the villagers around them. Both holding great matters of fear within them they ran, it was a little past midnight and the full moon shined on them like a spotlight.

"Satoru I…" the female masked ninja said, her long bangs covering one eye.

"It's alright" the male masked ninja interrupted, his icy blue eyes watching their surroundings carefully.

"But I…" she tried again her heart pounding in her throat.

"Don't worry Ume, everything will be alright" he said turning to look in her eyes.

She wanted to believe him, she really did, but she had a gut feeling that was saying otherwise, "But Satoru…"

"Ume.." he interrupted for the third time, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you.."

Ume closed her eyes tightly, trying to prevent a tear from escaping her eyes. Satoru breathed deeply at that, "Let's.. Pick up our pace" he said jumping onto the next branch.

At their speed, they reached the meeting point relatively quickly, for the distance they had to travel.

The two landed quietly, they crept around slowly, cautiously looking around…

It was a trap, the Usagi tribe had set them up…

All Ume could remember of that night was the chaos, blood was being splattered everywhere.. she couldn't make out where the enemies were, she felt in way over her head…

She was a good fighter though, she tried her best to fend for herself, but it was almost impossible. Satoru seemed to be doing much better then her, but he had more enemies going at him..

"Satoruuuu!" she screamed, charging to his aid.

However, another enemy popped up in front of her, grinning confidently. she let out s short shriek of fear, as she tried to do one of her techniques, but she was unable to. In the end, there were just too many enemies, against two kids, there was no comparison.

Ume jumped and dodged, kicked and punched, and did everything in her power to fight back, but she couldn't.. the more she fought, the more she consumed her chakra, and she was starting to feel increasingly tired.

She screamed when a kunai sliced its way through her shoulder, she didn't know where it came from, she didn't know where Satoru was. She started to feel very frightened.

She fell to her knees as she felt her chakra nearing its end. she didn't want to die yet.. she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be somewhere else in the world where she didn't have to fight any more.

She saw Satoru's figure slash and kill through the crowds, she felt a little bit safer, "Satoru?" she whispered.

Unable to hold herself anymore she let go, Satoru caught her body and picked her up, "Sa.. to.. ru?.." she whispered weakly.

He carried her into the high trees.. he bit his lip, he was loosing his chakra too fast, he needed more time. He knew he was fast enough to get Ume somewhere safe, but the enemy would soon find them.

"You rest here.. I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you… Ume" he said quickly, laying her body in a cave.

"Satoru" was all she managed to whisper.

"Don't worry Ume.. I'll drive them away.."

His image started to blur and his voice trailed off, as her consciousness slipped away from her,

"Ume.. I.. lo…..…."

"Sa… to….. r….?"

Her eyes raced under her eyelids as she started to regain consciousness, she moved her numb limbs. Her head felt light, her mind was scattered over a million thoughts.

She slowly opened her eyes, and even more slowly got up, she was still in the cave, the last memory she has before passing out. She stood up feeling like an elephant had walked over her body, "Satoru?" she said weakly, looking around the small space.

She stumbled out of the cave, forgetting the basic precautions. She looked around, the forest was as still as death its self, "Satoru?" she called raising her voice as much as her bruised lungs could handle.

She waited until she felt she had enough control over her body, then jumped into the trees. the more time passed the easier it got to jump around, but the harder it got on her heart, where's Satoru? From the looks of things, everyone was long gone.

She looked up at the sky, she estimated that she had been passed out for approximately two hours, which didn't seem right with the sever loss of chakra that she had, she should have been in a coma for at least a week, in fact she's not supposed to be alive at all.. but that means..

She looked at her body in search of fatal wounds, she found none, but that would have to mean that someone healed her, "Baka!" she gasped thinking of Satoru..

He wouldn't have, he's not that stupid, he know better then to waste the remains of his chakra on her, then surrender his life to the enemies to drive them away from her.. he- he wouldn't.. he wouldn't…. but, he would…

She bit her lip hard, "Baka!" she repeated to herself, tears locked in her eyes, "You better not be dead! You better not be dead! You better not be dead or I'll kill you! Baka.. Baka! Baka! _BAKAAA_!" she screamed the last one, jumping into a clearing.

The girl stood still looking around at the place that was once a battlefield, or more accurately, a murder field.

She saw a lone body thrown a bit further then some others, she staggered towards it fearfully..

"_UHH_" she gasped putting her hand on her mouth, tears finally escaping her widened silver eyes.

"Satoru!" she called throwing herself on her knees next to him.

She put his head on her lap, as she searched for something she could do, her hands shook as it touched his body, it still had some warmth in it. She pulled off his mask and listened for breathing.. she put her ear on his chest and desperately waited for a heartbeat, she looked at his pale face and prayed for a miracle.. but there was none of those.

She hugged his dead body as she screamed to the full moon for help, she cried to the moon for help, she begged for anything to happen, but none of those came true..

All was left was, a girl at a distance, howling, to the moon.

-_End of flashback-_

"What happened in that mission?" Shizune asked, drawn into the story.

"Well, she didn't write anything about it, but the records say that that Daisuke Satoru boy died in battle.. As for the girl, after failing to convince his uncle that it was a conspiracy from the villagers to kill his nephew and her.. she vanished.. for about three years, until she reappeared as Ookami"

Shizune stayed quiet, "Now I sort of understand why the Sun country feels responsible for Ookami's crimes…"

Tsunade didn't respond, but she gave a meaningful look to Shizune, she hesitated, "I.. I'll get you the ANBU squad 7" she said hurrying out of the room.

Tsunade knotted her fingers on her desk and sighed, "Now is the moment of truth" she thought, Naruto's picture stuck in her mind.

**A\N: yeah sorry for being too short, but I'm hoping to post the next chapter soon.. Please share your thoughts, comment criticize and ask questions.**

**P.S: The next chapter is the last, so bare with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N: oh, this is the last chapter of this story.. well it's been fun, and it won't be the last story so.. enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Gosh, how many times do I have to say this, I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters, or this story would've been in the Anime.**

Eye of the wolf

Ume remained silent after completing her story, Naruto did the same.

"Now I understand.." Naruto suddenly said, "Now I understand why you would get so defensive talking about friends or family"

Ume stared at him quietly, "I understand why I felt like I've known you for years.. it's because we are so much alike"

"I'm nothing like you" Ume interrupted sternly, "I know you don't understand.. but you're better off not knowing" she said that as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked jumping up to stop her from leaving.

"I've got to go, I have a quest to complete.. You wouldn't understand" she said heading for the window.

"I can't let you go" Naruto said grabbing her arm with a firm look on his face, "You're my friend" he said as his voice shook, his face suddenly holding a mixture of pain and care.

Ume looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Thank you.." she said sincerely.

Their eyes met for one tens moment, then Ume pulled away. Naruto loosened his grip on her arm, "Good bye Naru…."

At that moment she was interrupted when the apartment door swung open.. five ANBU members barged in the room.

"Kazuhiko Ume! Come with us.. You are under arrest" the ANBU in the front ordered.

Ume cowered back, "What's the meaning of this?" Naruto yelled stepping forward.

The ANBU turned his gaze over to him coldly, "Stay out of this.. This does not concern you" he said emotionlessly.

"The _hell_ it doesn't!" Naruto yelled back, waving his hand.

Ume's mind was racing as she watched this; she didn't know what to do. She made up her mind fast..

Tsunade stepped into the room, "Ume you have no escape.. We know about you now"

As Tsunade stepped forward, Ume stepped back, trying to reach the window..

"We've learned about you're past.. How the villagers hated you, how they hurt you… we know about Satoru and how he died.. We know how his death made you turn into Ookami.. For revenge"

Naruto stepped forward, yelling, "Obaa-Sama! What are you talking about? Ume would never…."

Tsunade interrupted him with a strict glare, that made him bite his tong and stay quiet like a good little ninja.

"We understand" Tsunade continued turning back to Ume, stepping foreword.

"You don't know _zip_!" she yelled, taking one more step back.

She threw a little silver ball onto the floor of the apartment, and jumped out the window.

"Be careful!" Tsunade yelled to the others, shielding her face with her arms.

But when the bomb went off, it was only a smoke and light bomb, Tsunade coughed as she waved the smoke away, "Go find her! Don't let her get away!" she ordered the ANBUs.

"Hai" one of them said, as they all disappeared.

"Tsunade-Sama! What's the meaning of all this?" Naruto yelled frantically.

"Ugh" Tsunade sighed, not wanting to explain anything, but Naruto was worried, she had to spill all, "Naruto, You're friend here is from the Sun country and she…"

"I know I know, she told me her whole story" he interrupted.

"Well I don't think she told that she became Ookami after her friend's death" Tsunade huffed a bit annoyed at his interruption.

But Naruto's eyes were as wide as ping-pong balls, "Ookami? You mean the evil, murderous, heartless, S-ranked criminal?" he asked, then shook his head in disbelieve, "I can't believe that"

Tsunade sighed, "Believe what you want Naruto, but this girl is who she is" she said in a semi-compassionate voice.

Naruto shook his head again, "and _she_ isn't Ookami, that's just who _THEY_ made her become. But Ume is a good hearted strong spirited nice girl, who is hurting"

"_Leave it to Naruto to make you compassion with the enemy"_ Tsunade thought accompanied with a mental sigh, "Say what you like Naruto but she still heartlessly killed many many people.. I don't think their families would agree with you"

Naruto shook his head violently for the third time in five minutes, "I'm sure I can get her to change her ways" he said heading to jump out the window.

"One moment Naruto, there is one more thing I need you to know,"

He turned to her, with a gleam of determination in his eyes, "we have reason to suspect that she is working on a very dangerous technique.. we believe she is driven by hope.. the hope to get revenge on the entire Sun country…"

Tsunade paused looking at Naruto's expression, making sure he fully comprehended what she was going at, "We believe she wants to destroy the Sun country, with this new forbidden technique of hers.. and all their villagers.. every-last-one-of them." She stopped.

Naruto remained silent for a moment, staring at the ground, a dark image of Sasuke stuck in his thoughts…

"She's not like that" he suddenly said, a fierce look in his eyes.

Tsunade felt some-what stunned. Naruto, after saying that, turned back to the window. He glanced over his shoulder at Tsunade, before jumping out.

Ume ran as fast as she could, racing over the roof tops, she headed for a certain destination.

She landed next to a tree, she quickly examined everything, it was all set.

She sensed a strong chakra presence behind her; she turned around slowly, and glared at the five ANBU members. She steadied the uneasiness in her chakra flow, if she was going to fight now she'd better be ready.

"Yoi-sutōmu no Jutsu" -Good storm-

"Raiton: Rai Tori"

Both the ANBU and Ume were about to begin their technique, when a voice called from afar.

"_UMEEE!"_

"N-Naruto?" Ume mumbled genuinely surprise, disabling her technique.

The ANBU did the same. Naruto quickly reached her, "What ever you're going to do don't!" Naruto said panting.

"Naruto you don't understand!"

"Yes.. yes I do understand.. I know about Ookami"

"Then you must understand why it has to be this way"

"Ume don't…"

"Leave now" an ANBU suddenly interrupted.

Naruto turned around and glared, "This doesn't concern you so leave now, before it's too late" the ANBU warned.

"Why I'll…"

"Naruto" a firm voice came from behind.

Tsunade walked towards the group, "Don't interfere" she ordered glaring.

Naruto reluctantly complied, Tsunade then turned to Ume, the later stood back, she started some seals, "Katon: Fire sutōmu…" _-Fireelement: fire storm-_ Ume hesitated, if she did that technique now, she'd hurt Naruto.

Tsunade instantly picked up on her hesitation, and so did the ANBU, "Suiton: water sōdo" One of them yelled. _-waterelement: water sword-_

A long sword-like water thing appeared between his hands, he charged at Ume. She quickly preformed some seals, "water manipulation jutsu" she yelled.

The ANBU's sword instantly fell apart, Ume picked up the water with her technique, she used the water as a whip, smashing it on the deferent attacking ANBUs.

Ume held her breath as she jumped from place to place, avoiding attacks, and repelling them, only lashing back with simple strikes with her water whip. She knew she couldn't last much longer with just this technique and some speed. it is just child play for these seasoned ANBUs, but the problem was that most her techniques were of mass destruction, all of which will in turn hurt Naruto.

Naruto couldn't just stand around and watch this go on to a friend of his, he clinched his fists as he watched her get hurt.. he noticed that her resistance was slowly weakening. His blood boiled, he violently fought back the urge to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra, he knew that would only make matters worse.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore, he charged at the ANBU who was pinning Ume to the ground.. but that ANBU just punched him away with enormous force.

"_Naruto____!_" Ume screamed seeing her friend fly back.

She drove both her feet into the ANBU's stomach, he fell back. But as she jumped up, she felt someone stick something onto her back, "Chakra seal!" she heard a voice from behind say.

She whipped around to see an ANBU standing confidently, finishing off her last hand seals. Ume suddenly felt her powers drained out.. she stumbled and her knees shook, as she felt a sudden weakness start to take over her body. but she didn't fall, she stood there unstable, her knees facing inward, barely able to hold herself up.

Finally she focused as hard as she could, she charged at Tsunade, lifting both her hands a little over her head, trying to smash them into Tsunade. but an ANBU suddenly appeared in front of her, and shot a horseshoe shaped thing at her, it caught a hold on her arms, pulling her back, and pinning her hands to a tree, high over her head.

She let out a pained scream as her left shoulder bombed with great pain; the nerves hadn't healed yet form the injuries.

"_STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" _Naruto screamed charging at the ANBUs once more.

But the two ANBUs simply tackled him, he struggled as Ume continued shrieking as the pain intensified the more her arm remained in the upward position.

Naruto's anger increased, and with that, the Kyuubi's chakra started gaining some control. The demon fox cloak still didn't kick in, but Naruto's eyes were now red, the scratches on his cheeks darker, and his canine teeth and nails were longer.

With this sudden burst of energy, Naruto threw the two AMBUs off of him. Tsunade suddenly appeared in front of him, she forced chakra into her fist, as she crushed it into his stomach. The Kyuubi chakra instantly retracted, and Naruto gasped as he flew back.

"_NARUTO!_ Uh.. Ahhh" Ume yelled, then winced as the pain shot into her head.

Tsunade turned to her, "Release her" she ordered.

"But Tsunade-Sama….. Hai" the ANBU replied, and did as she said.

Ume fell onto her face, shaking. Tsunade stepped towards her silently; Ume panicked as she found that she was unable to move. Tsunade crouched next to her, "Come on" she said in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Ume stared up at her with surprise, then she realized, she wasn't able to get away anymore, it was the end of Ookami.

"No" Ume whispered, tears of defeat in her eyes.

But Tsunade didn't respect her wishes, she picked her up by her right arm, and stood her on her feet, "No" Ume whispered again.

"What?" Tsunade asked, not hearing her.

"I'm not going to jail" she suddenly yelled pushing Tsunade away.

Ume stumbled back, and leaned on a tree, she then pulled out a weird looking scroll.

"It.. can't be" Tsunade gasped, wide eyed.

"Yeah I figured that you learned what I was up to.. this is _That_ technique" Ume smirked weakly.

Tsunade peered at her cautiously, "What do you want to do?"

Ume just put her hand on the scroll confidently, "Are you really willing to kill everyone in this village.. innocent people who did nothing to you" Tsunade said staling, hoping for a miracle.

Ume closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "No one's innocent" she said with a tired smile.

"Ume?"

Her eyes opened and her smile disappeared, she gave a tired blank stare to Naruto, who was barely able to stand, "Stop this nonsense Ume, this isn't you" he said stepping towards her, "This isn't the kind loving friend I know, this isn't you" he insisted.

Tsunade didn't say anything, she gazed at the two quietly, wondering what Naruto was planning, "C'mon stop the act, let's just go home" Naruto said, slowly stepping towards her, extending a hand.

Ume stared at him nervously; his eyes locked on hers, her bottom lip shook as her grip on the scroll loosened.

Suddenly, a spear like rock shot past Ume's face, both her and Naruto turned to see an ANBU performing an earth controlling jutsu. As another rock flew at her, Ume jumped back, "I'm sorry Naruto, I can never be who you think I am"

She forced herself to her feet. Determent, she charged at the nearest ANBU, willing to kill. In self deafens the ANBU pulled out his Katana, and put in the way of the charging girl, it pierced her throw the stomach, she never had a chance to dodge it, she wasn't capable, she knew that.

"_UMEEE!_" Naruto screamed jumping up, he caught the girl before she hit the ground.

"Ume" Naruto repeated, his voice now just a whisper.

"I wish.. I was who you thought.. of me.." Ume smiled faintly.

"You are" he begged.

"he.. I never.. got.. my.. revenge" she said tears in her eyes.

"Your.. revenge?"

Tsunade walked up to them, she moved Naruto out of the way gently, then started trying to heal Ume.

Naruto held Ume's head on his lap, one of his tears rolled down his cheek and onto her face, she smiled, "Good bye.. Na….. ru…... to…." Her voice trailed off, as her body suddenly got loose.

The glow around Tsunade's hands slowly faded to nothing, "W-what are you doing? Heal her!" Naruto yelled as Tsunade backed away.

She gave him one sympathetic look then walked over and picked up Ume's scroll, "Heal her!" Naruto yelled again, not leaving Ume's body.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, "Let's go" she ordered the ANBU turning away.

The ANBU looked at Naruto holding Ume's body, then turned back to Tsunade, "It's okay" she nodded calmly.

"Hai.. Iekuza meinna" _-Let's go everyone 'I think'-_ one of the ANBUs ordered, they all disappeared.

Leaving the crying Naruto, hugging Ume, his last good bye.

*A week later*

Knock-Knock "Enter"

"You called for me? Oba-Chan?" Naruto said calmly, stepping into Tsunade's office.

"Yes, Yes, have a seat" she said.

Naruto did as she said quietly, "I thought I'd let you know about the scroll Ume left"

Naruto suddenly seemed to be more interested, "it turned out that the scroll didn't hold a deadly technique in it"

"What?" he yelled.

Tsunade nodded in agreement, "it was a deferent technique that we're still trying to figure out.." she paused, "But there is a letter accompanied with it, I thought it would only be fair to let you read it.. now that it's been a week since… ehem, well here you go"

With that said, she handed him a white paper folded neatly, with a beautifully written name on it.

He lifted his head for permission, Tsunade nodded for him to proceed. He opened the letter:

"_Naruto:_

_You've been a dear friend to me throughout this whole period, you were one of the few people who were ever good to me, and I want you to know I am very grateful for that."_

"You don't have to be, it was a pleasure" Naruto mumbled to himself, as if Ume was in front of him saying those words.

He continued:

"_It must've been hard on you to learn that the person you described as your friend, was the widely known and feared Ookami, the S-ranked Criminal, and heartless murderer. And for that I am sincerely sorry.._

_But I hope you know that I am not all the things people call me, yes I have killed people, and I am greatly remorseful for that.. but I tried to kill as quickly and with least pain possible, I was on a quest you may say.. and although it is no excuse, revenge was driving me to do things that I can not take back anymore._

_I started off trying to create a technique to destroy the Sun country, but then I changed my mind… violence is what caused me this pain, but violence would not end it. So instead, I am trying to create a healing technique to benefit our war-destructed world. _

_I destroyed the horrible technique that my father had originally started, and was at one point nearly completing, 'cause why do we need one more ways to hurt our selves. And so I won't hog the credit to my self, I want you to know that this new technique was originally started by Daisuke Satoru, a grate person and shinobi alike._

_The technique is called, 'Rebirth', I trust that your village will use it well._

_It pains me to know that I will not get my revenge, but I believe that I have already hurt enough people, innocent people._

_I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I apologize to the world anyway, that technique being proof of that. But most importantly Naruto, I apologize to you. but know this, you are the best friend anyone can ask for, I truly didn't deserve you._

_Ume._"

Naruto finished the letter, then refolded it, he paused then lifted his face. With tears in his eyes, he handed the paper back to Tsunade.

She took it and put it in her lap, "I think she was saying the truth" she said after a few moments of silence.

Naruto nodded, "Me too" he answered with a slightly cracked voice.

There was another minute or do of silence then Naruto stood up, and headed for the door, Tsunade didn't object.

Half way through the door Naruto stopped, and slowly turned around, "You know how she said she was sad about not getting her revenge? … well she was wrong… she did get her revenge on the world.. they lost a very good person, they lost the chance of knowing… her"

Naruto said that then slowly continued out, his head hanging a little lower than usual.

As the door quietly closed behind him Tsunade sighed, "That dumb blond can be very dumb.. but sometimes he can be very wise.. Indeed the world lost one of the few very good people that it desperately needs"

End.

2010-6-20 2010-8-14

**A\N: Gomen, Sorry I didn't warn you before that I love sad endings.. but that would've spoiled it for you guys. The date above is the time I started, finished the story **_**seriously**_**.. I'm sorry I got lazy while writing the techniques in Japanese, but I couldn't find the word for **_**fire, water**_**.**

**I am working on another Naruto story, but I think it will be a while before I start posting it.. please give me your finally thoughts, comments criticizes and questions, and I'll get back to you.**

**So for now, Ja ne!**


End file.
